I'm with you, always
by happyfan3928
Summary: Happy has only had one girlfriend, his first and only love, back when he was a teenager. She was taken away when her parents divorced but now is in Lodi opening up her new store. How will Happy react having her back in his life? Disclaimer: Only character I own is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Back to writing a Happy fic! :) He's my favorite SOA and I've been working on my writing, I really hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think. :)**

Driving into Lodi and aware how diminutive the city actually was quite an eye opener for Daisy. She relocated from New York after successfully launching her first clothing store there exclusively selling her designs, to try a smaller market in Lodi for her upcoming line. She didn't want her fashion to be only expensive things, but also things that the everyday women could afford as well. Opening up a new store was a fun and exciting rush for her to get everything completed before the grand opening.

Hearing her cell phone she smiled as she saw it was Graham, her boyfriend calling her. "Hey babe. How's your day going?"

"Alright, would be better if you were here to keep me busy on my lunch break." He heard her giggle on the phone and he glanced down at his calendar on his work desk. "How many more days until I have you again?"

"I'll be back for the whole weekend Graham. I'm sure by the end of it you will need a break from exhaustion and will be overjoyed to see me go." With her work always having to travel she didn't get sufficient time to spend with him and what time they did have they spent a majority of it typically in the bedroom.

"I doubt that, but I can't wait to see you. Call me later tonight, I have to run to a deposition love."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you more."

Shutting her phone, she looked around the vacant store and double checked her list of items she would need to get the process rolling. She emailed her assistant the list and to get everything there by tomorrow at 8am sharp. Daisy was precise on time and always was the first one there and had gone through a few assistants who liked to show up late. She finally acquired her dream assistant Mark who was perfect and even exceeded her expectations which was extremely hard to do.

Deciding to go home and finish up some sketches for her new affordable line, she ran right into a wall. Only once she glanced up she realized it a man. A very buff, bald headed man and pulling her sunglasses away from her eyes she studied him closer as he eyed her. Something about him looked very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she knew him from.

"Daisy?" One word from his gruff voice and the light-bulb went off in her head.

"Happy, oh my gosh!" Good to see you." Happy hugged her, couldn't believe in a million years he would ever see her face again besides in his dreams. Daisy was the only girlfriend Happy had as a teenager and they were inseparable. She was there for him when he had a hard time with an absent father and would always come up with fun adventures for them to do to take his mind off it. He would teach her how to stick up and defend herself. She was the only one Happy to this day had ever made love to and here she was standing in front of him. He looked her over, starting from her black pump heels, up to her black pencil skirt that showed off her womanly figure she had grown into. She had a white fitting blouse that if she only had it one more button down he might get a glimpse at her chest which had also got larger. She still had that long, curly strawberry blond hair and green eyes that mesmerized him and those pouty pink lips.

"_Damn Daisy, you're beautiful_." He pulled his sunglasses up and noticed she had glanced him over, although hers was much quicker than his.

"Thank you Happy, you look very ruggedly handsome yourself." She smiled at him and saw he had a bag from the Home Depot down the street. "Doing some home improving?" She gestured towards the bag when he looked at her perplexed.

"Uhhhh, yeah." He didn't want their first meeting him telling her it was a bag of tools to torture his victim for the evening. His phone went off and silently cursing he answered it. "Yeah...okay." "I gotta get going Daisy, but want to-" Her phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello, this is Daisy. _What? _Those designs were sent in weeks ago, they had more than enough time to finish them." She covered the mouthpiece and looked at Happy. "It was good to see you Hap, maybe we can get a cup of coffee sometime and catch up."

"Yeah, bye Daisy." He watched her strut away, yelling at someone over the phone before shaking his head and heading in the direction of where he parked his bike.

…...

Friday night and the clubhouse was in full party mode. The place was crawling with pretty women who were rubbing up on any guy in a leather vest, hoping to take them into the bedroom to pleasure them. There were a few hang arounds that were in attendance, having supported the club in one way or another they were invited to such gatherings. A few old ladies were around, conversing with each other as most of the SOA were over by the pool table

"Which woman are you wanting tonight?" Tig asked Happy as they peered around the room at their options.

"Don't care, long as I get my orgasm." Happy shrugged taking a gulp of his beer. He never had favorites, there were all the same to him and would take them back into his room decided if he wanted head which he would push the girl on her knees or sex, and he would make her lean over the bed to take it from behind. Once he orgasmed it was clear they had to leave the room in lightening fast speed.

"Well I'm thinking I want two tonight, I want them to fight for me, see who can please me the most. Than I'll kick the second choice out." Tig laughed as he slapped Happy's back. Tig always enjoyed the females but more importantly, playing games with them.

After Happy had a few more beers with his brothers he was ready to call it a night but first pointed at one of the woman across the clubhouse and he walked to his room, knowing before he shut his door she would be in the room. "Bend over the bed." The woman pulled her skirt down, not wearing any panties as she did what she was told. Happy gave no warning, never checked to see if a bitch was ready before he started slamming his dick in her, pounding her as hard as he fucking could that the girl would cry out a few times in pain. Never bothered him, actually turned him on even more until he burst inside the condom and she grabbed her things and shut his door before he was laid down on the bed. 'Good girl.' He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

…..

Rolling off of Graham, Daisy couldn't take her smile off her face as she heard him trying to catch his breath. She did all the work but after he came it took him a few minutes to be able to form a sentence. She laid on her side and rubbed his chest enjoying the peace and quiet at his place. It was always so quiet. Daisy liked to sleep with a fan on, liking to hear noise to fall asleep to but Graham was adamant that would never happen at his place. Which is probably why they haven't moved in together yet after being together over 3 years. She loved him dearly there were just little things that they both had opposite opinions on. "That was fantastic Daisy. I'm so glad you're home." He kissed her sweetly as she returned the passion, having missed him that whole week.

"Me too Graham. I'm going to take a shower, we have dinner tonight with your parents." He nodded his head as his eyes were heavy and Daisy knew he was going to sleep while she got ready. Lucky him for being a guy and taking ten minutes and he would look presentable.

Taking a shower her thoughts drifted off to work, as they tended to because this was now her clothing line, her stores. She thought Lodi even though it was small had a special charm to the town. It wasn't like the ritzy area she was used to living in and she relished in the change. Staying in Grahams penthouse although it was massive and gorgeous something appealed to her about a cute quaint home.

After she had finished getting ready, Graham was in the shower as she worked on another sketch intently. When she was sketching she put 100% of her concentration into it and disliked interruptions. She could smell cologne shortly after and turned and saw Graham dressed in a pin stripe suit with his brown hair gelled. "Awwww babe, you look so yummy I could just eat you up." She started nibbling on his neck as he moved past her.

"Hold yourself back babe, go throw on some shoes and we need to get going to meet my parents at the restaurant." She nodded and glanced in the mirror in the walk in closet her burgundy dress hung down to her knees with just a touch a cleavage and body hugging, it was one of her own designs. She loved her clothes so much she would wear them, figured a designer should want to wear their own clothing. Putting on matching heels she went to meet Graham, no doubt he was near the door waiting for her as they headed off to dinner.

His father had insisted that they check out one of his clients new five star restaurants. It was the only kind Graham's parents would go to and Daisy liked to try all the different kinds of food, things she could never or would ever think to make. His parents were very kind to her from the first day she met them.

"How is the new store coming along?"Grahams mother asked as they sipped on wine.

"It's still in the beginning stages but I like the area and have a few set backs that hopefully will get corrected. I set my designs to factory who was to have them completed by the end of next week and they haven't even started! I gave them ample time to get it done." Daisy sighed as Graham squeezed her hand in support, knowing her frustration.

"I'm sure you will be able to fix it and have things up and running so you can come back home _soon_." She smiled at her and took a glance over at her son, who she knew didn't like Daisy being gone.

"Yes, I hope so too." She smiled as the waiter brought over one of the first courses of the decadent meal.

…...

Back at her store Daisy was pleased to see that her assistant had brought all the supplies needed and a design crew was there to help make her vision a reality. The layout of the store was coming together and she was looking over one of the blueprints when she saw out of the corner of her eye Happy walk into the store. Everyone in the store look terrified of him but he walked up to her. "Hey, wanna take a break and grab that coffee?" He was in town to grab a few tools but first wanted to see if they could catch up.

"Sure, I'd love that. Guys, I'll be back in a bit." She waved as they all looked unsure with her walking off with him as he opened the door for her. "Thanks Hap."

"Anytime Princess." That was the nickname he had gave her when they were kids, because he was always spoiling her and told her she deserved to get treated like that every single day. She had a bright smile on her face at the nickname as they walked to the coffee shop down the street together.

…..

"And that's how I ended up having my second store here in town." She finished explaining to Happy how she had ended up here.

"It will be nice having you around, getting to hang out. You seeing anyone?" Happy was hoping not, but she was a great catch and doubted someone wouldn't have seen that. He knew that.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend back in New York, his names Graham and he's a lawyer." Daisy realized it was the first time she had thought of him that day. She had been incredibly busy working at her store, connecting with the warehouse, and other minor details with her assistant that he hadn't even popped into her head. 'Weird.' She thought to herself.

"Figured you'd be taken. Too damn perfect not to be." He gave her one of his rare smiles as she reached over and held his hand.

"I've missed you Hap. Think if I didn't have to move away, I always saw us being together for the rest of our lives. Does that make me sound silly?"

All he could feel is her soft skin against his calloused hand as she was rubbing it innocently. He couldn't help but stare down at their attached hands. "No it doesn't." He paused for a moment before looking up at her, "there's still time." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him, removing her hand away from his.

Glancing at her watch, she knew she had to get back to work. "Hap, I have to go, it was really good catching up with you." When she stood up he did as well and pulled her against him as he held her tightly for a little too long before letting go. Clearing her throat afterwards, feeling slightly awkward having Happys intent gaze on her she headed back to her store knowing the whole time he was watching her.

**AU: What did you think of the 1st chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Thank you to all who have favorite/followed/reviewed the story. I'm THRILLED to be working on another Happy story and putting more time into each chapter. :)**

Struggling to carry all the items in her hands Daisy tries to unlock the store door at the same point and drops everything. "_Brilliant _start to the day!" She thinks out loud as she bends down to pick everything up.

"Here let me help you with that." A man in a leather vest, the exact same kind Happy was wearing both times she saw him, crouched over picking the remainder of the items as she unlocked the door and walked in, setting the items down on the counter and he did the same.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, very kind of you." She smiled gratefully at him as he gave her a crooked smile back.

"The name's Tig, couldn't let a damsel in distress deal with it on her own." She laughed at his statement, she was hardly a damsel in distress.

"Very funny, you think your my hero now for saving me?" She was used to getting hit on and it was clear this gentleman was trying. He wasn't even hiding the way he gawked at her figure.

"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well just so it's clear, I'm taken and no I don't want to have sex with you. Wouldn't do it if you were the last man on Earth. Don't think for a second because you helped me pick up a few things I'm going to do anything sexual with you." She eyed him as he shifted his feet, not used to a woman being frank to him.

"Alright, you've made your point." Tig reversed a few steps glancing around the store before he was about to exit, she spoke again.

"Tell Happy I said hello." He turned and gave her a look of shock, how did such a classy and sophisticated woman know the Killer? He nodded his head as he walked out the door, couldn't wait to find out how.

…..

The SOA men were diligently working in the shop. Two of the mechanics called in sick for the day and with all the cars needing repairs, more of the men had to step in to assist. Happy had figured out and corrected the remaining vehicle he had to work on for the day and was wiping the grease off his hands.

"Gentleman, I have met the lady who will be the future Mrs." Tig announced as he walked up off his bike, catching a few of the guys attention. Happy continued to wash his hands, making sure he got all the grease off. He liked to get dirty but afterwards he wanted to get all the evidence off him, whether it was blood or grease, it was the huge clean freak in him.

"Yeah, she is stunning had my dick hard the second she bent over to pick up the things she dropped in that dress. She's opening this store in Lodi and she's a feisty one. I like this challenge. Oh, by the way Happy she told me to say hello from her. You know her?"

Happys eyes darkened as he wasn't really listening but the pieces he caught he instantly knew Tig was talking about Daisy. His eyes darkened as he stalked over to Tig and grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Stay the fuck away from her." Happy shoved him roughly, knocking him into a car before he headed out onto his motorcycle to take off.

"When the fuck does he get that pissed about a bitch?" Tig looked around at a few of the guys who just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing the answer to that.

….

The help for the day had left and Daisy was looking at the progress they made thus far and to make sure it was 100% to her liking. She always had to have things retouched because of some minor detail she didn't like and wouldn't take no for an answer. This store and clothing line had her name on it and wanted everything to be immaculate.

Walking in the store, Happy noticed Daisy was too deep in thought to know he was there. She had her back to him and was intently examining the new work that had been done. Happy took a moment to look her over, in her black dress that stopped a few inches shy of her knee flowed out from the waist. He couldn't see the front but her black heels had those legs he loved having wrapped around him on display. She turned around and her curly strawberry blond hair bounced as she noticed him. "Hey Happy, Tig gave you the message I'm assuming?" She smiled at him and Happys eyes got wide as he took in the v-neck to her dress which showed off her ample chest.

"Did he bother you?" Happy advanced towards her stopping right in front of her. She could sense his protective side kicking in, was used to it since they were kids he would beat the living shit out of a guy for even _studying_ her the wrong way.

"No, he was trying to get a piece but I think I got my point across." She noticed he was still in his mechanic jumpsuit that had grease spots all over but his hands were meticulously clean and part of her wanted to rip off the clothing to see how his body had changed. She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"I told him to stay away from you. You let me know if anyone bothers you." He took her phone from the counter to add himself to her list of contacts and called his phone so he could store her number.

"Hap, I can take care of myself." She saw him snap his head back glaring at her. He was worked up over Tig flirting with her and although he knew she had this happen to her all the time, it didn't make it any easier. Especially when it was one of his brothers. He knew how masterful they were with the ladies and didn't want Daisy in a position where she would feel uncomfortable.

Gripping her waist he pulled her to him as she could feel her body heating up at the contact. "You listen to me _princess_, you're in my area now and your going to obey my orders. The second someone makes you uncomfortable you let me know and I'll take care of it." His raspy voice was full of dominance and possession. He kept his glare on her and she couldn't look away from his eyes. The look reminded her when they were teenagers and he would take her in his arms reminding her who she belonged to before the passion between the two of them ignited. Happy it seemed was thinking the same thing as he let go of her and took a step back. "See you later Daisy." He walked out and she couldn't believe her feelings and desire that she had pushed down far inside her after she had to leave as a teenager had been brought up to the surface. 'Get a hold of yourself.' She scolded herself for letting him still have that affect on her when she was seeing someone else.

…...

"Can't believe I only get you for two days." Graham cuddled against his naked girlfriend in bed. Daisy had got stuck working an extra day and had to delay her flight back to New York.

"I said I was sorry Graham, things are taking a bit longer than I anticipated with this store. You know how important this is to me, it's my dream." She felt like she was repeating herself to him, having to always remind him how much having a second store meant to her, to continue to grow her brand.

"Yeah, I don't get why you want to make cheap clothes, your first line is exquisite and none of these clothes your making now could be worn to any of the restaurants we go to." She sat up and smacked his bare chest.

"You can be a real ass sometimes Graham." She got up and threw her clothes on, not even caring how disheveled her hair was and ran out the door. Graham had tried to talk her out of doing her affordable line when she originally brought it up to him. Class and money was very important to him and he didn't want his girlfriend to be known as 'the designer who makes clothes for poor people.'

Sifting through boxes in her closet, back at her apartment while she enjoyed a bottle of wine, Daisy came across the box she had stored everything from her relationship with Happy. When she had moved away from him, she was going through it on a daily basis depressed to have been taken away from him. She smiled to herself looking at one of the photos of them, they were wrapped in each others arms with huge smiles on their faces not aware that one of their friends had snapped a photo. She sighed taking another drink of her wine, and looked at the bracelet he had given to her on her 16th birthday. It was a simple silver bracelet with a bracket on it with princess written on it in pink lettering and she wore it everyday until after a few months after being away from him she finally took it off because it had only made her miss him more and she knew it was time to move on. Closing the box and putting it away she heard her doorbell ring.

"What do you want Graham?" Daisy wasn't in the mood to argue, quite simply wanted a night at her apartment alone. She hadn't got much time when she was in town to spend there because she was always at Grahams.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier, I just miss you and having you out of town is strenuous on me. Can you forgive me?" He looked remorseful and Daisy wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"Yes Graham, but you need to be more supportive of my dreams, I can't have you bashing them when you are supposed to be encouraging as my partner." He nodded his head in agreement as he pulled a bouquet of roses from behind him.

"These are for you lovely. I know you haven't got a night to yourself here but I wanted to come over and apologize." He kissed her lips and handed her the flowers before she shut the door glad he didn't bother her about coming in.

…..

All day Daisy had been focused on making adjustments to the sketches of her upcoming line. The more she looked at them, gave her extra reasons to make updates to them. By the time it was evening she concluded that was enough work for the day and wanted some company. Happy was the only person she knew in town and she gave him a call.

"Hey Daisy." His voice seemed upbeat, and it was once he saw he was getting a call from her.

"Hi Hap, I've been working all day and well...I don't know anyone around town and wondered if you wanted to come over?"

"Only wanna hang out with me because I'm your only friend _Daisy_?" She could tell he was smirking, such a smart ass.

"No, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'd like some company and if your busy I understand, it's last minute and-" Daisy was beginning to ramble on, realizing he probably had plans.

"Giving you a hard time Daisy, yeah I'll be over in a bit." She gave him her address and he went to take a shower, excited to have a night alone with her.

…..

Happy was going through her selection of horror movies as Daisy was in the kitchen making popcorn. Sitting down on her plush, red couch he couldn't deny how comfortable it was. Daisy walked in handing him a beer as she sat down next to him with the popcorn bowl in between them. "Comfy couch _princess_." He smiled at her as she threw her hair up in a ponytail.

"I like it a lot too. Did you pick a movie?" Taking a handful of popcorn she saw him hit play for the movie Saw. It was one of their favorite pastimes to watch scary movies together and normally she would be cuddled up to him and have a few moments where she would be scared and he would give her sweet kisses or hold her tighter to make her feel safe. Happy wished he could hold her, this felt different and wrong but he wasn't going to push her...yet.

They had decided to do a Saw marathon and at some point during the last movie the popcorn bowl was set on the table and Daisy was sitting closer to Happy. Her eyes were getting heavy but she was fighting it because she wanted to finish the rest of the last movie. Happy felt her head fall on his shoulder and he looked down to see she was fast asleep. Part of him thought he should leave but the other larger part wanted to stay and hold her. Grasping the blanket on top of the couch he covered Daisy up as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned back enjoying the rest of the movie with a slight smile on his face.

Waking up the next morning, Daisy felt well rested and noticed she was on the couch...with a sleeping Happy. She watched him for a few moments, the look of peace and how innocent and adorable he looked. She would watch him sleep a lot when they were kids, admiring how cute he was. Now she couldn't help how unbelievably handsome he looked. His eyes opened and she was caught staring at him as he smirked and she sat up on the couch, removing the blanket off them. "Watching me sleep again Daisy?" Happy could always sense when he was being watched, a trait that came very much in handy with his job.

"Shutup. Sorry I fell asleep on you." She looked a little embarrassed, but Happy touched her arm before she got up.

"It's okay. I had a good night with you." Glancing at his phone he groaned as he had to be back at the clubhouse for church. "I gotta get going." They stood up and Daisy walked him to the door.

"Have a good day Hap."

"You too princess." He kissed the top of her head without second guessing it and walked out as Daisy stood there, biting her lip as her mind was going over one topic she didn't want to think about. _Happy_.

**AU: Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs, glad to see you guys are liking this story! :)**

After not returning or answering any of his calls that week, Happy stopped over at Daisys abode and knocked on the door. He was rattled about her and wanted to make sure she was all right. A straight-laced guy answered the door, leering at Happy oddly. "Can I help you?" His tone was anything but kind.

"Daisy here?" He scowled at the guy who wasn't keeping the door but a few inches open.

"Yeah, _who the fuck are you_?" Happy was biting his tongue, this guy talking down to him would normally get his ass beat but his concern right now was Daisy.

"Who's at the door Graham?" Happy could faintly hear her voice.

"No one Daisy, wrong address." Graham begun to shut the door but Happy put his hand up on the door staring right at the guy.

"Not leaving til I talk to Daisy." Happy could taste the blood in his mouth from biting his tongue harshly.

"Oh hey Happy, Graham can you go stir the pan please?" Daisy watched as he walked away before stepping outside her place and crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering my calls all week. I wanted to make sure you were okay." His voice was unusually soft and Daisy sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry its just Grahams been in town and well...I don't really get any time to myself right now." Her voice sounded tired, but she didn't appear to be.

"Are you okay Daisy? Want me kick this fucker out?" Happy would be _more than glad_ to do it, especially after how he just got treated and to know it was the guy who was dating her.

"I'm fine Hap, been a busy week. Grahams helping to try and push the store opening up and its been chaotic and I'm not going to burden you with my problems." She was averting looking at him the whole conversation and Happy was sick of it. Tipping her chin up gently so she was looking into his eyes he stared at her for a bit before speaking.

"You know I care Daisy, I care_ a lot_. I'm always here for you if you need to talk about any shit going on, you get that?" She nodded her head, unable to speak because she trying to be strong and hold everything back.

"I got to get back inside, Grahams probably freaking out." She moved opened the door barely getting her body inside before quickly shutting it. Happy didn't know what her deal was, but knew with Graham around he wasn't going to find out.

"Who was that? You want me to call the cops?" Graham stirred the pan once more before peering over at Daisy.

"A childhood friend." Daisy grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself a drink as she heard Graham babble on about a few new ideas he had to open the store early. She wasn't paying any attention, instead thinking how awful she felt for blowing Happy off when he had been geniuely worried about her. Graham was squeezing every second of her day this whole week and she couldn't wait for him to leave so she could breathe. She wasn't used to spending this much time with him and he was acting like it was his store and she had to put him in his place a few times to back off. She wished they could just curl up and watch a horror movie, but Graham thought that was a waste of time and intellect. 'More wine it is.' She thought to herself as she poured another glass.

…...

Sending the croweater out of his room crying in pain from the rough sex he just gave her, Happy lit a smoke to notice he had gone through the whole pack and he just opened it this afternoon. Happy had been stressed out worrying about Daisy and she couldn't get rid of him fast enough earlier this evening. It made Happy feel like shit because that wasn't how Daisy ever treated him...well unless they had a fight and he deserved it but they rarely fought. He wondered if she had changed from when they were kids and maybe she was getting sick of him hovering around her. He was drained of dwelling on his feelings and went back out to join his brothers.

"What did you do to that bitch? Came running out here crying muttering something about the pain in her stomach?" Tig was curious, not that it was unusual for Happy to get rough with one of the girls but they never made a scene.

"Stupid bitch, couldn't handle a hard fuck. Won't be going back for seconds." Happy shrugged as Tig snickered.

"Good to know, she's pretty new here. Had a go with her myself but you know how _I like to please the ladies_." Tig was different in the sack with the croweaters, he would go down on them and make them orgasm whereas Happy was completely selfish.

"Yeah, you're fucking sick. Their pussy's have had all these guys cocks inside them, I ain't licking that." Happy tapped his hands on the bar and Half-Sack, the prospect, came over in record time with a glass of Jack for him.

"I enjoy it, you never done that to a lady and liked it before?" Tig liked when Happy would open up, didn't happen too often and you had to take advantage when it did.

"Only one, and yeah I loved it." Happy smirked for a moment, thinking back on all the times he would have Daisy laying down as he went down on her. He would do it almost once a day either to get her ready for sex or she would push his head down and he would without hesitation do it_ every single time_. Pleasing her was more important than pleasing himself and made sure she was always spent afterwards, never wanted to give her any reason to get a wandering eye.

"Call her up, I want to meet the woman you went down on!" With Happys bed manners well known, it came as a shock he was ever the giving type.

Happy sent a deep dark glare in Tigs direction, instantly the Killers mood was ruined. "Go get fucked." Happy put out the smoke he had as he ripped open his new pack pulling one out. His lungs were going to hate him in the morning.

…..

Picking up her phone for about the 20th time, Daisy went over what she was rehearsing in her head. 'Hey Hap, sorry about last week, didn't mean to rush you out but...' She smacked her forehead thinking to herself how stupid she was sounding. 'What the fuck do I say?' Hitting call, she was going to wing it and say whatever came to mind. Taking the time to come up with a speech wasn't helping her and she had been working on it for over a half hour.

"Yeah." His raspy voice was monotone and Daisy started talking before she brewed about it.

"Hey Hap it's Daisy-"

"Got caller id, _what do you want_?" He cut her off, still pissed at her. Happy didn't show his feelings, but he did with her and she embarrassed him a few nights ago.

"I ummmm...wanted to say sorry for the other night. I didn't want to see you while Graham was here and you showed up and caught me off guard. It wasn't right of me to treat you that way and I want you to know I've been feeling atrocious about it ever since."

"Couldn't have said something sooner?" Happy had been feeling like he was going through the motions at work, his heart had been hidden for such a long time that now that she was back, the feelings were too.

"I wanted to...I've been racking my brain how to say it and to muster up the courage to do so. I'm-"

Happy saw the guys walking up and didn't want them to overhear the conversation. "Gotta go." He hung up, but couldn't deny that he felt more alive after talking to her.

…..

Here Happy was, back at Daisy's doorstep hoping this time went better than the last. She took awhile to answer the door and he saw the tears streaming down her face. "Hap, can we reschedule? Tonight's not good for me."

"What happened Daisy?" Happy completely ignoring her walked in and took her in his arms to comfort her. A crying Daisy tugged at his heart and she rarely ever cried.

"I don't feel comfortable talking with you about it. Hap, will you just go?" She tried asking him a second time.

"Daisy, you know damn well I'm not leaving you here while your crying. What the fuck happened?" His tone was adamant, no way in hell was he leaving her.

"I had a huge fight with Graham okay? He's pissed off at me for not coming home this weekend because I want to work and says he has 'needs' I'm not fulfilling by being gone all the time. I'm trying to be a good girlfriend but my job I've worked hard for and I'm not going to throw it away because he needs more attention. I don't know what to do." Daisy rested her head on Happys chest for a moment, until she felt too comfortable and it made her uneasy and moved out of his hold to stand in front of him with her arms crossed awkwardly.

"What's more important to you, him or your dreams?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Yes it is, if you could only pick one Daisy, what would it be?"

"My dreams." She softly stated the words as she looked at the ground and sighed. Wiping her tears away she went over to the sink and washed her face and quickly dried it. "Happy, I need you to leave. This time I'm not asking, _I'm telling you_." She took a deep breath and walked to the door, awaiting him to leave.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself around you right now. I need you to respect me and let me figure things out on my own without throwing your charm my way."

He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She was the only woman besides his mother that could give him an order and he'd obey and it turned him on, although he would never admit that. "Okay."

…..

Juice, Chibs, and Happy were at Cara Cara, helping out with security of the place. All of the guys were taking rounds there for a few hours because one of the female leads had got beat up by someone. And the other SOA men who weren't in attendance were off trying to send a strong message to never fuck with them again.

"This lass is quite boring." Chibs observed the monitors they had installed earlier of the outside of the building.

"Boring? We are in a _fucking porn studio_, I could never get sick of this!" Juice had his eyes on set, where they were filming a girl on girl scene. Happy lit up a smoke watching the scene for awhile.

"Wanna take turns fucking some of the talent?" Hap looked at the guys. Both nodded their heads, being in the same room while two girls were going down on each other completely naked it was hard to not think about sex. "Alright, I'll go first."

Happy saw a girl off to the side, she was in a robe and happened to have curly, blond hair. He went straight for her, nodding his head back to the dressing rooms and before he had the door shut, the bitch was in there, Happy had them all well trained. "Knees." She got down as she tried to be seductive with him, taking his pants down and he pulled her hair, yanking her back, as she screeched in agony. "Don't be a fucking tease, suck it bitch." She put her mouth on his cock as he was pushing her down on his dick, only looking at the curly blond hair and it was making him groan. His thoughts drifted to Daisy and when she would give him head and he was pushing this bitch all the way down on him, feeling her gag but not caring as he needed his release. He groaned as the cum shot into the girl's mouth, holding her in place until she took it all and he pulled back.

"You seemed to really like it this time. I'm done for the night if you want to-" The girl was hoping she would get more time alone with Happy, he was one of the most wanted men of out the club and how mysterious he was only added to the attraction.

Using the sink, he cleaned himself up before turning around and giving the girl an ice cold stare. "You are only good for one thing and you just did that." He returned to his seat looking over at Juice. "Your turn."

**AU: Take a moment to review please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: First off, thank you to all the recent adds for follows, favorites and reviews. I've taken some time out to read other SOA fanfics and help a few other authors with story ideas because I wasn't feeling inspired to write. Got this chapter done finally, enjoy and please take a moment afterwards to review what you thought. Thanks! :)**

"Another clothing store in Lodi? I think this town is definitely starting to get some things right." Daisy turned around as a woman admired looking around the store.

"Hello, I'm Daisy. I'm the owner and designer for this store." Daisy shook her hand as the lady beamed at her. She was around Daisys age and seemed to be quite approachable.

"I'm Kate, a interior designer in town. This is really impressive! You have no idea, it's such a hassle to have to order things online or go for a few hours drive to get some shopping done. I can't wait to see your line."

"Nice to meet you Kate and thank you. I'm very thrilled to get this place up and running."

"You living in town than? Know anyone around here?" Kate was talking to her as if they had been best friends for all their life and Daisy thought to herself how refreshing it was to chat with someone her age. She had been incredibly busy with work and hadn't met anyone yet other than Happy.

"One...friend." Daisy paused and hoped it hadn't been too evident.

"Ahhhh, well I have to run to a meeting, but I'm going out with some girlfriends tonight, why don't you join us? You can tell me more about your line and I'll help spread the word."

Daisy deserved a night out and a girls night sounded divine. "Yes, sounds perfect." Kate gave her a business card before leaving and Daisy couldn't wait to go out and let loose.

…...

"This place is packed!" Daisy entered the doors with Kate as she looked around at the spacious club. Not her normal scene but she was sure it would be lively.

"Always is, we don't have a lot of options here if you haven't noticed." Kate grinned at her as they sat down at a table. "Two sex on the beaches please." Kate told the waitress who was immediately at their table. Daisy observed with how hectic it was it was a bit odd how they barely sat down before someone was over and Kate noticed. "I'm known to tipping quite well, so we don't have to worry about ever waiting for when your with me."

"Oh, makes sense. Where's the other girls?" Kate pointed out on the dance floor where four other girls were having the time of their lives. Daisy needed liquid courage to go out on the dance floor, tended to be a bit shy in a public setting. The waitress returned with their drinks and she chugged half of her drink, taking the edge off from being nervous.

"Cheers to a fun night!" Daisy raised her glass and clinked it against Kate's as she took more of the atmosphere in. Loud music, packed dance floor and they got to skip the wait in line to enter the club. She loosened up as her and Kate got to know each other and the drinks kept on coming, when they were halfway gone, the waitress would already have them replaced. Daisy knew she was in for a hangover the next morning, but with all the hard work it was well deserved.

…..

Finishing up his security shift at Cara Cara and seeing the blond curly haired woman walk onto set, Happy went to the back to get some privacy. Pulling out his phone he called Daisy and it rang a few times before he heard music blaring in the background.

"Helloooo Happy!" A woman answered that wasn't Daisy, but clearly was heavily intoxicated.

"Daisy there?" He wasn't in a mood to play games.

"She's here yes, but busy, out shaking her ass on the dance floor. Anyways, been fun chatting with you-"

"Where you at?" Happys protective side was coming out, if Daisy was at a club, no doubt she would need a few drinks to be on the dance floor and he knew guys would hit on her. He was glad he gave her a call. The woman answered where and he hung up, exiting the building and hopping on his bike. He hoped Daisy wouldn't mind that he crashed the party, but either way, he was going to make sure she was safe and that men stayed the fuck away from her.

…...

Happy walked into the club and stuck out like a sore thumb. Ladies were eyeing him and normally he would love the attention but he was on a mission to find Daisy. Peering over at the dance floor he was looking through the crowd until his eyes landed on her. Daisy was dancing like the free spirit that she was in a black sequined dress that was too short and red heels to make her stand out even more, not that she needed to. Her curly blond hair was half up and had extra volume to it tonight as she smiled dancing with another girl. Daisy didn't dance like typical girls, all slutty. Happy was relieved to see she still kept her distance but it was the way she still moved those hips that he could see he wasn't the only one eyeing her. "That's enough dancing." Happy pulled her arm lightly as she followed him, showing him to their booth.

"Hap, you shouldn't be here. I've been drinking and I don't want to give you the wrong impression." Daisy could tell just by looking at Happy, seeing his gaze he wasn't hearing any of that. Damn his need to always protect her.

"Don't care. Rather you give me the wrong impression than one of these lurking guys." The waitress came up with a beer for him, she tried to flirt but noticed he took the beer and his eyes were back on Daisy, she quickly walked away, not wanting to ruin her tip she was going to get for the evening.

"You sure about that? Can you tell me if I told you I wanted you inside me you would say no?" She quirked her eyebrow up, wondering his answer.

"_Fuck Daisy. Be good. _You know I have to protect you." Happy rubbed his head, this evening was going to be hard on him. He knew when Daisy drank she got frisky and knew he could tell her no, didn't want to start things out like that he respected her too much. Was the ONLY woman he wouldn't take advantage of drunk. Unless she was his, then hell yeah.

"So if you're Happy, where are the other 6?" Kate sat down at the booth, looking at him curiously. Happy shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what she meant. "Let me rephrase that, first of all it must be 6 giants we are looking for. Sleepy, Grumpy, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey. Daisy giggled realizing she was calling Happy one of the seven Giants instead of Dwarfs. Daisy patted his thigh lightly and when they were together, it was a signal to be nice.

Happy sighed, hating at the moment the torture he was being put through not only with a drunk Daisy but a woman who had the nerve to mention the 7 dwarfs in relation to him. "Yeah, real clever." His face showed that he was not amused in the least and took a long pull from his beer.

"So this is_ the Happy_ Daisy? Damn, he_ is _hot!" Kate checked him out before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Happy looked over at Daisy, seeing she was blushing. "You say something to your friend about me? Hmmm princess?"

Daisy was playing with one of her rings on her finger, trying to think of a good response. "Yeah, told her we were each others firsts...and that you were very attractive." Daisy could never lie to Happy, wouldn't lie to him it wasn't who she was and it was one of the first features that drew him to her. She could however avoid his eyes, until he turned her head so she was staring right into them.

"You know we aren't over Daisy. I'm giving you time but you knew when we met again I wasn't going to let you go."

"I know." She said it so quietly Happy barely heard it. He dropped her chin in satisfaction, part of him needing to hear that from her.

….

Having Daisy on the back of his bike Happy couldn't contain the smile that flashed across his face. He was trying to be patient, but it was starting to wear thin. Having her around and not being able to touch her and have that intimacy from her that he was craving was slowly driving him insane. She was the only one who could evoke all the love in him that he had stored away ever since she left, it had broke Happy's heart entirely and he never wanted to feel that pain again.

"Thanks for the ride home Hap." Daisy got off his bike and handed him his helmet, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"I can't wait Daisy." The wanting look in his eyes and Daisy knew he was talking about the two of them finally getting back together. She nodded her head and walked up to her door, turning around to give him one last wave before walking in. What was she going to do?

…...

Arriving at Graham's, Daisy paused before knocking and took a few deep breaths. She had to end this with him because it clearly wasn't working. The door flew open and Graham looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing here Daisy? Thought you weren't coming home?" Graham was still upset, as evident in his voice. It only made it easier for her as she walked in.

"I came to get a few of my things." She walked through his place, grabbing anything that was hers, stuffing it in a blue duffel bag.

"You leaving me Daisy?" Graham knew they were fighting, but it was no reason to end things for good.

"Yes Graham, I can't do this guilt anymore. I have goals and want to continue to expand my business and you are holding me back. I won't have that." She put the final thing away as she zipped the duffel bag up. Luckily, she never left more than a few things at his place, instead keeping everything at her place and a change of clothes at his.

"Daisy, couples fight. I know I haven't been the perfect boyfriend but I miss my fucking girlfriend. I'm not used to you being away, especially for this long." Graham wrapped his arms around her and she started to feel defeated. Part of her didn't want things to end with Graham and the other part figured if she tried to end it and he let her, maybe it was a sign of someone else she was supposed to be with. A certain bald headed sweetheart that still held a special place in her heart.

"Graham, are you saying it's going to get better? That we won't just fight all the time?" Graham smiled at her, could tell he was given a second chance, as he picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

"Yeah Daisy, we'll work this out." He kissed her, not wanting to talk about it anymore, not while he had her in town. His mind was thinking of a few other ideas of things they could do as he dropped her on the bed, hastily taking his clothes off.

…...

"I'm glad you could take some time to meet me here Daisy, we have a few things to discuss." Graham's mother smiled warmly at her.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Daisy was a bit concerned, Graham hadn't mentioned anything serious to her, although the whole time she was at his place they were preoccupied in bed. Until she got a call from his mother asking to meet for coffee and Graham was fast asleep as she got ready and left to meet her.

"Oh yes, and it will be even better soon. First of all, you and Graham doing better?" Mother's intuition never failed and could tell the couple were struggling right now, also hearing some of their arguments when Graham was around was other key factor.

"We are...trying to work things out." Daisy was starting to feel uncomfortable, his mother was getting more into her business lately and Daisy hoped she was reading her wrong and wanted to believe she had good intentions.

"You know long distance can take a toll on a relationship, at least you can hurry up with that store and get back and focus here in New York. You're going to make more money here and this is where fashion designers promote their brands. It would be best for you and Graham to get back home as soon as possible." Daisy watched as his mother sipped her coffee delicately, peering around her surroundings for a moment before locking eyes with her again.

"I'm not going to rush things because it would be better for our relationship. If Graham wants us to be together, he'll deal with it." Daisy didn't mean to come off as harsh as she did, seeing her eyebrows go up in awe for a moment before sighing and looking down for a moment.

"Daisy, Graham has been ring shopping...it's serious for him. You should feel flattered he wants you around, most men would love to have their women gone for periods of time."

"Wh-what? Ring shopping?" Daisy's throat dried up instantly and her heart started to race. "I gotta go." She jumped out of her chair, running out of coffee shop to take deep breaths outside. Seeing a cab nearby she frantically rushed over and directed them to the airport, not wanting his mother to come after her.

….

_Happy laid Daisy back on the bed, holding the back of her head as he kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers over his naked muscular back, loving the feeling of the boy who had turned into a full grown, handsome man. Happy placed gentle kisses down her cheek before starting the assault on her neck. Daisy groaned as she remembered how much he loved that spot and could spend hours nibbling on her. She always had hickeys from him as kids, a reason she had to wear her curly blond hair down all the time to cover them up. "You miss this princess?" Happy asked his with his sexy raspy voice. _

"_Yes, a lot." She clutched him as close to her as she could possibly have him, loving the feeling of their naked bodies touching. She heard Happy groan at the touch as he bit down lovingly on her neck, before running his slick tongue against the area he had been attacking. "Mmmmmm..." Daisy couldn't focus, there were so many things she wanted to do to him but with him on top of her she just held him tightly not wanting it to end. _

"_You want this Daisy?" Happy put his cock at her entrance, teasing it along her folds. He loved to tease her and seemed to be enjoying that she was too caught up to reciprocate. _

"_Yes!" She had the begging tone to her that he loved. He smiled at her as he kissed her and cupped her face with his hands. _

"_I love you Daisy." He rested his forehead against hers, staring intently into her eyes as he said those four words she could never grow sick of. _

"_I love you Happy." He smiled at her as he put his cock once more at her entrance about to put it in..._

"Oh my God!" Daisy woke up all sweaty and hot, realizing it was just a dream. She groaned throwing her head back on the pillow unable to fall back asleep, her body was too worked up. Rolling over, she went into her nightstand where a few trusty toys were located to remedy the situation.

…...

Exiting her house the next morning, Daisy saw Happy pull up on his bike and she felt a slight panic rush through her. "Hey, haven't seen you for a few days." Hap got off his bike and walked over to give her a hug, although it felt uncomfortable and timid. "You alright Daisy?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I probably should go to work, have some final design work to go over with the crew and have to check when that shipment of clothing will be here, my assistant probably-" She was rambling, a sign she was nervous and she didn't get nervous in front of Happy. He placed his index finger over her lips.

"Breathe Daisy, deep breaths." Happy always knew how to calm her down as she took a few to relax. All the while backing away from him and looking anywhere but at him. Another sign he picked up on. "Why you acting all weird Daisy?"

"I had a sex dream about you last night damnit!" She blurted it out, and quickly covered her mouth wishing she didn't say that as she saw the smirk appear on his face.

"Oh really? Was it as good as the past?" He inquired, moving closer to her as she took another step back.

"No...it was even better. Please don't embarrass me right now Hap, I have to get to work." He could see how uneasy she was feeling and as much as he wanted to tease he, he wouldn't. He got the satisfaction of knowing she was dreaming of him in that way and it was one step closer of them being together. No way could what she had with her current boyfriend compare to their passion. He was extremely confident in that aspect.

"Alright. Have a good day at work..." He turned to walk away as she moved to her car she felt his breath on her neck. "_Princess_." She tried to hide the light shudder her body got from something so simple but knew he caught it because of his throaty chuckle, heading back to his bike and taking off.

"Damnit Daisy! Get your head on straight, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend." She repeated a few times as she turned her car on.

**AU: What did you think of Kate? Want to see her around more? What are your thoughts on Graham? What about his mother? Ring shopping, sounds like he's pretty serious... And what about that dream Daisy had of her and Hap? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"When are you coming home?" The first question out of Grahams mouth when Daisy finally answered his call one evening. Ten calls and on the eleventh attempt, he finally reached her.

"_Hello_ to you too. Why do you always have to start the conversations like that? No how was your day darling?" Daisy already had an attitude that day from stress, and he was only adding to it.

"I'm cutting to the chase here because you have _barely_ talked to me in the past few days. Never know how much time my girlfriend has to fit me into _her busy schedule_."

"Graham, you and your family are pushing me to get this store opened, I'm working long hours and I don't have the time to answer every call or email you send me." Daisy sighed, rubbing her forehead. She had a splitting headache and had popped two aspirin before Graham called.

"Daisy, it's been over two and a half fucking weeks since I've seen you. Come back home." Graham was getting pissed off, feeling like Daisy was purposely ignoring him while she was away.

"You promised Graham you would be supportive. You liar!" Daisy snapped and screamed into the phone, frustrated to the max. Work had been insane now that the store was decorated and she was figuring out where the clothes would go. The opening would be in two weeks and was prepping to make sure everything met her high standards, she didn't have the energy to deal with Graham on top of it.

"I can't fucking take my girlfriend being gone for weeks on end damnit! I have needs Daisy!" Graham started to yell right back at her.

"Fuck your needs, fuck you, I'm fucking done!" Daisy hung up and threw her phone against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. The relief washing through her she couldn't deny it was because she ended things with Graham. That relationship was on thin ice ready to break any moment and when she saw Happy, it just made it crack a little sooner because she knew who her heart belonged to.

Easing her body into the tub filled with hot water and bubbles brought instant relaxation to Daisy's eventful day. Placing a washcloth into the water and ringing it out to set on her tired face her thoughts drifted to Happy and knew he was going to be thrilled she was available. Daisy appreciated that he was kind and gave her the time to do this on her own without pushing her. Although now thinking about it he wasn't going to be too pleased with her wanting to take things slow she assumed. She didn't know much about the older Happy, he kept quiet about his life all she knew is he was part of some motorcycle gang and worked in a car shop. She could only hope he would be understanding of her wanting to not rush things. Turning on some relaxation music, she cleared her head as she turned her jets on to work on her drained body.

….

Tigs eyes widened as he took in the lady getting out of her car. With her skinny jeans, blue heels and white tank top on all which showed off her amazing curves and her curly blond hair flowing with the breeze he accepted today was his lucky day. "You missed me. Knew you would come around." Tig was eyeing her as she stopped in front of him, she oozed confidence and sex appeal, didn't have to show off her body and wear next to nothing to be more attractive than any of the other girls around.

"You wish Tig. Hap told me to bring my car here for a check up." She took her sunglasses off her face and pushed them back on top of her head, clearing some of her hair out of her face. Tig couldn't help but notice all his blood was leaving his head.

"Tig, get the fuck away from her! I warned you!" Tig was a deer caught in headlights as Hap stormed over, witnessing him trying to flirt with her. Tig knew better than to argue with the Killer, Hap never went after him about a woman, didn't care if he picked a croweater that he was about to fuck, always let it go because they meant nothing. This woman was obviously different.

"Hey Hap." Daisy gave him a hug and felt him squeeze her tight for a minute, could hear his ragged breathing because of Tig's actions. "I'm fine Hap, Tig's harmless."

"No he's not, don't ever think that for a second." His over protective side was out and Daisy sighed knowing she couldn't debate this with him. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with him. She stroked the back of his neck with her nails, knowing when they were younger it was always calm him down and she noticed his dark eyes started to lighten. He was caught off guard by her action, she had never been that affectionate with him and it started putting even more questions he had in his head.

She pulled back out of his embrace, glancing around the nearby shop and clubhouse. "I took today off work and decided I might as well take you up on getting my car checked."

He saw Half Sack and ordered at him to go get the car and pull it into the garage before directing his attention back at Daisy. He felt like something was different about her, she seemed lighter and didn't know if the day off she had desperately needed was the reason. "You seem...different."

"I ended things with Graham last night for good, couldn't take it anymore all we did was fight and have sex." She saw Happy eyes light up at the revelation but also cringe when she mentioned her having sex with another man.

Happy couldn't contain the smile that displayed proudly across his face as Daisy rolled her eyes. She knew once she told him, he wouldn't exactly hide his excitement for her being available. "Finally." He pulled Daisy back against his torso enjoying the fact how perfectly they still fit together. He started to lean down to kiss her when she moved her head away. The hurt was evident on Happy's face and she had to clarify a few things.

"Hap, I just ended things last night with my ex. I don't know much about you besides when we were kids and I don't want to rush this. Our first kiss shouldn't be in front of a immense crowd." Happy still kept his arms locked around her as he turned and saw a few mechanics and some of the guys, Gemma, and a few croweaters closely observing them. Happy was an extremely private person who never cared about a woman, from what the club knew, and here he was holding one and staring at her like she was the only person there, they had a reason to be baffled by it.

Hap grunted, annoyed to having an audience and no doubt interrogations that would follow when he was alone with the guys. Not even thinking twice to kiss her when he wanted to celebrate having the one woman he ever loved back in his arms. He understood her concern and knew she wasn't the type that would go right to bed with him, wouldn't push her to either because she continued to had a hold on his heart. She was worth all the work she would make him go through, there was not a single doubt in his mind. "Lets go for a drive."

…...

Riding with Happy, Daisy felt relaxed as she held onto him and rested her head against his back. Happy had a bike when they were young and they would often go for rides on it, it was one of their favorite activities to do together. She felt all her worries vanishing and instead all the excitement came back to her being together with Happy. This time there wasn't Graham in the picture to hold her back and although she didn't want to seem like she was jumping from one relationship to the next, she knew no man could ever come close to how Happy made her felt. She never envisioned them ever running into each other once she had left town and forced herself to move on, trying so hard to feel what she felt with another man and being disappointed each time when it never happened. Being consumed with her thoughts, she was brought back to reality when Happy had stopped his bike and was tapping her hip, a signal for her to get off the bike.

She gazed at Happy getting off the bike and couldn't deny how handsome he was now. Didn't think he could have got any hotter from when they were kids but she was proved wrong. His rugged looks and that roll out of bed and look hot with no effort and that hardness he had to him but also how soft and gentle he was with her when they were together. It was the best of both worlds and she saw him grinning at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were at a park and they went for a long walk in silence before Happy stopped at an area off to the side which had complete privacy. They hadn't seen many people and she wondered if that was why he chose this spot.

"You know I would come here from time to time to clear my head, bullshit with the club and shit. Reminded me of all the times we would ride and check out new places to walk and..." He paused for a moment and Daisy blushed, realizing they always had sex on those adventures. Something about being out in the open always gave her an adrenaline rush that she craved, although Happy would make sure he found the best spots, not wanting anyone to get a glimpse of them in their most intimate moments. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyways, you would always come to my mind. I think it was part of why I made those trips, feeling like you were there with me. _I never stopped thinking of you Daisy_." He cupped her cheeks and tilted her head to the side as he kissed her.

Daisy had often wondered what their first kiss would be like, if they were to ever get back together. She got her answer by Happy being thorough exploring her mouth and dominating the kiss. She was too caught up to even fight for it, something either of them had a solid chance of winning. He bit her lip and she moaned as she clutched his vest in her hands. He tilted her head to the other side as he started sucking on her tongue and Daisy was losing control. She wanted to take things slow and with him clogging her senses she was forgetting about it. She pushed his chest lightly and pulled back from the kiss, catching her breath.

Happy couldn't escape the sigh of disappointment that came from having to end the kiss. He hadn't kissed anyone since her, wouldn't do it with any of the one night stands or some of the women that were lucky to have repeats. Kissing was too personal for him and she was the only woman he ever kissed, and he couldn't help but miss that feeling all those years. Happy saw the flush on her cheeks and knew he was turning her on, they always had this intense sexual energy between them and often one innocent kiss would lead to sex. Happy took her in his arms and sat down against the tree, not wanting to have a second of them being apart. He had been waiting forever for this to happen and wasn't going to waste a moment with her. "Sorry, I'm gonna get caught up Daisy, you're gonna have to remind me to stop a lot." Happy was still a man after all, and it was easy to forget her wishes.

"I know, it's not going to be any easier for me either Hap." Daisy could already tell, as evident by his erection she was sitting on this was going to be difficult for both of them. Running her fingers across his head and down his neck had Happy groan in delight. Her hands always worked magic all over his body, her touch felt like nothing else. He kept his hands rested on her hip as he would place kisses on her head, forehead and linger on her lips. He couldn't stop and the more he did touch her, the harder it was to control himself. Her hands were massaging the back of his head as he shifted her in his arms and groaned when she rubbed against his groin. "Hap, we should-" Daisy saw the look in his eyes change, deeply dark and hungry. She remembered this look fondly, loved how turned on he would get and how expressive his eyes were to her.

Happy knew she was reading into his eyes and seized the opportunity to capture her lips in a demanding kiss. One hand was in her locks of hair, the other holding tightly to her hip almost in a punishing hold. Daisy couldn't move and tried to at first but only succeeding in moving her hips against his crotch and the pleasure it gave Happy to feel that friction against his cock he fought back a groan, hoping to not show her he was moving too fast. He was focusing on stroking his tongue against hers but she was still trying to move, unsuccessfully and rubbing against him. He was lost in the haze of lust and didn't feel her pushing against him to stop. He did, however, feel his head bang against the tree which finally made him stop. "_Ahhh, fuck Daisy_." He removed his arm around her to rub the sore spot on his head and she took the chance to get up.

"You left me no choice Hap. I tried to stop you, but you're too damn strong and used that fucking grip on me, _again_." He had a habit when they were kids of doing that to hold her in place and would tease her about it because he would always get his way. Well, apparently _always_ wasn't the word anymore... Daisy could read Happy like a book and knew she had to stop him. Not wanting to do it how she did, but he ignored her signal.

"You're right, lets get out of here." Hap stood up and had to adjust himself before giving her a soft kiss to her head. He could sense she felt bad about having to hit his head against the tree.

"Is your head okay?" She felt guilty, although she had no other option to stop them from going further.

"Yeah princess, I'm fine." He smiled at her easing her concern, kissing her quickly on the lips before they left. Happy had to get away before he crossed the point of no return and fucking her right there. He knew the guys would give him shit if they knew she had banged his head against a tree to stop him and he was okay with it. The killer would have not taken that from anyone else, but Daisy...that was the one person who could get away with almost anything, but luckily she rarely used that to her advantage. He knew that wouldn't be the last shot she would have to take at him it was day one and he didn't know how long she was going to hold out on him.

…..

Doing security once again at CaraCara, Happy was on edge. Hell, he'd been on edge since Daisy the day Daisy came over and announced she was single. Happy instead of using any of the women he knew he could release his pent up frustration on, he was taking care of his issues himself. Happy knew it was a small price to pay to have a future with Daisy. He wouldn't think short term and use a bitch to get off, and risk Daisy finding out or asking him, he couldn't lie to her either and have her run off on him. He was always faithful to her back when they were kids and that wouldn't change. It had been two weeks though and still neither of them had received release from each other and Happy was done with it. Tonight he was going to get something from Daisy.

"Hey Happy." Daisy hugged him and noticed he was taking his boots off and half hugging her. She glanced up at him and saw his eyes dark and predatory once again. He had been like that the last few days and she knew this had been torture for him. They had spent a lot of nights cuddled up and talking, him telling her his reasons for joining the club and about his mother who was sick. She told him about going to college for fashion and all about starting her own line and stores.

"We watching another movie tonight? Or time to talk about our feelings and shit?" His tone pissed her off, he already sounded bored and he had just walked in the door.

She moved out of his arms, taking a few steps back from him as she crossed her arms. "You don't have to be here, you can go." She wasn't going to force him to be there if he didn't want to be.

"I wanna spend time with you, just not like that tonight." He was trying to hint at what he wanted.

"Right of course, you wanna fuck. Poor fucking Happy has to wait because I didn't want to rush into this and is done waiting, is that it?" She raised her eyebrow, knowing she was starting to piss him off too. Truthfully, she was horny too but had been adamant about waiting.

"I'm not saying that! I...fuck...I'm trying but there's only so many times I can jerk myself off." He rubbed his head, feeling annoyed. She yanked his vest so his body was pressed up against hers. They gazed into each others eyes, both filled with frustration and Daisy had decided just because she wasn't ready to have sex doesn't mean they couldn't do other things. Gripping the back of his neck she pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him fiercely. Happy groaned in response and picked her up carrying her to the couch. He pulled back from the kiss to take off her top and reached his arm around to take her bra off and he tossed it to the ground. Loving how her breasts were a little larger he grabbed both of them and massaged them in the way he knew she loved. He stole a glance at her and saw her tip her head back with her eyes closed as she sighed. He removed one hand to place at her hip, which was one of his favorite spots to lay his hand on. He placed gentle kisses all over the breast, nipping at some parts until he landed on her nipple and sucked gently on it. Daisy moaned as her head moved forward, laying against his and he could hear her staggered breathing. She kept her hands on his shoulders, until she moved his head to her other breast and he willingly did the same routine to that one. Happy started moving his hand slowly into her sweatpants and didn't feel her tense or protest and he took that as a sign to continue. He pulled her sweatpants and panties off as his fingers rubbed innocently against her folds. "What do you want Daisy? Is this okay?" He didn't want to push her and wanted to be sure she wanted this.

"Please Hap." She struggled to get that out, her body was aching for his touch. He continued to sway his fingers up and down her folds, barely placing them inside them. "Happy please!" Her voice was urgent and he dipped his fingers in, doing the dance inside of her that no one else knew how. He felt her body started to shiver and it had been only a minute before she started shaking. "Ahhhh, can't hold back." She held onto him tightly as she exploded and his eyes were wide when he felt her wetness around his fingers.

He didn't tease her about it, because he knew he was going to cum quick too. After she had a minute, she got on her knees in front of him, kissing along his stomach as she took off his pants and boxers. His cock was straight up and already had some pre-cum on it, which she took her hand and rubbed down his whole length as he thrusted in her hand. Stroking him slowly she looked up and saw the pleasured look on his face. "Is this okay Happy?" He glared at her for a second, before she placed her mouth on the tip of his dick sucking it gently and his face went back to pleasure. He tried to think of anything but his beauty naked on the ground sucking on his dick as she watched him. He always had his eyes locked on hers and she took his whole length in her mouth sucking it a little harder and he groaned. "Damnit!" He felt that twinge in his stomach knowing he would be coming soon and felt it rushing through his entire body. "Ughhhh!" He thrusted up a few times as his hot juices went flowing into her mouth.

Daisy moved back on the couch stretching out on the side Happy wasn't on. "You better now?" He asked, knowing that both of them were sexually frustrated.

She shook her head no. "That just took some of edge off, want your tongue in me." Happy was more than glad to hear that, because he wanted another round of her mouth on him when he would last longer than a few minutes.

"You gonna return the favor?" He opened her legs as he leaned his head forward, still maintaining eye contact with her.

"I always do babe." She smirked and he knew that, just wanted it confirmed before he dipped his head down, going for round two.

**AU: For a few of you who asked, I had added questions in the authors note last chapter, which apparently sent another notice for the same chapter out. I want to engage my readers more and hear more thoughts of what they think of the chapters, and the events that happened. I really enjoy reading the reviews and would appreciate it if you could take a minute to send me one. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Thank you to the new follows/favs/reviews. I really appreciate them. With that being said I have to get off my chest that I'm putting more time into each chapter, editing it and I was disappointed the last few chapters at barely getting many reviews. I'm not asking for a lot, a couple sentences of your favorite part, or what you thought, something that surprised you, or what you want to see. I'm putting a lot of my spare time into this and am only asking for a few seconds to write a review compared to the hours I spend writing them. It would really mean a lot. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

"Gonna be bringing that curly haired blonde we all discovered you with a few weeks ago here?" Gemma was eyeing Happy after he gave her a handful of part orders she had to place in her office. Gemma had waited long enough, hoping that Happy would bring her around on his own but he required a push that she had no problem assisting with.

"Gemma, don't wanna talk about it." Happy was taken back that it took this long for the Queen to mention it, considering it was Gemma after all.

"Happy, she has to meet everyone. You need to quit going to her and bring her around. Want to get to know this special woman who stole our Killers heart." And Gemma had, she was very intrigued but with the glare Happy was giving her he clearly wasn't.

"She's very important to me Gem. Not some piece of ass. I don't want to bring her here and have someone treat her unforgivable." Happys protective side was lurking yet again. Visualizing worst case scenarios of what could happen had delayed him in bringing Daisy over.

"Happy, get real here. You know damn well no one is going to try shit with her, we all saw you two outside. I want you to be happy and you should, bring her over tonight for the party. If you say no, I'll hunt her down myself for some one on one time." Gemma stared right at Happy and he got the point she would seriously do it. This was _Gemma_ after all.

"I'll see if she can make it." Happy mumbled as he exited her office and Gemma smirked to herself, getting her way as usual.

As Happy was reaching in his pocket for his phone to call Daisy, Juice came over to him. "Hey Happy, we gonna meet your girlfriend soon? The guys asked for intel on her already...she's clean, checked into it."

Happy gave Juice his classic death glare as Juice gulped, apparently that was the wrong thing to say to Happy. "You ran_ intel_ on her without checking with _me_?

"Well, the guys...wanted to make sure she didn't have ulterior motives. You...you know how it is." Juice shrugged and felt the sweat forming on his forehead, being on the Killers bad side was never a good thing. Although he loved Happy as a brother, he still was a bit intimidated by him and never could anticipate when Hap would hit his breaking point. Juice knew bits and pieces of tactics Happy would use on his victims and the thought of it made him sick, he couldn't stomach what Happy did for the club. Juice puked his guts out accidentally walking in on Happys torture session once before.

"You are a fucking idiot! She's fucking gonna be coming over here and whenever the hell that is, you better behave or the next person I'm torturing is you Juice." Happy stormed off, pulling his phone out and successfully dialing her number.

"Hey babe, hope you're having a pleasant day. I miss you." Daisy's sweet, alluring voice filled Happys ears and he could feel his anger floating away with each word out of her mouth.

"I miss you too princess. You busy tonight?" Happy peered around to make sure no one was listening in on his call. He'd been avoiding them whenever they brought her up before but today was certainly speaking on the matter.

"Yeah sure, the store's opening is tomorrow but I'm ahead of schedule. You coming over tonight?" Happy had been spending a few nights over at her place and they had yet to have sex, just continued with oral but Happy had a intuition they were going to soon.

"I wanna bring you to my club, introduce you to people. They've been bothering me ever since that day you were here and aren't gonna stop." He heard her laugh on the phone and it made him smile for a brief moment until he saw Chibs looking at him from the garage and he went promptly went back to his stoic facial expression.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there tonight to support you. Anything in particular you want me to wear?" Daisy was thrilled to get to meet his friends, people he called his own family. They were a big part of his life and she was curious what they were like. She had an idea from Tig but hoped they weren't all like him. _Could the world handle more than one Tig? _

"Anything you wear is hot, come over about 9. And Daisy, you're sleeping over in my room tonight." He hung up before she could respond that she had the opening the next day and would rather crash at her place. 'Damn Happy!' She thought to herself.

"Tonight we get to meet the lucky lady who the Killa is crazy about!" Chibs announced as he walked into the clubhouse, seeing Happy over at the bar. Happy didn't react to it, was sick of people making it a big deal and wanted to be left alone. The brothers weren't going to though, they had to give him a hard time. "When's the lass getting here?" Chibs stood against the bar, making eye contact with the prospect who brought him over a drink.

"Around 9." Happy took another swig of his drink to ease his jitters, he was hoping Daisy wouldn't run off or lose interest in him once she hung out at the club. Wondered how she would react with the croweaters doing their work on the brothers, or the fights and violence that took place. Worried about her finding out his role in the club, she didn't know that side of him yet, he couldn't find the words to tell her.

"You seem nervous, you nervous Happy?" Bobby, who was sitting next to him observed.

Happy was losing his mind, he wasn't used to be the center of attention, always kept to himself and didn't like all this attention. "Fuck you bitches." He went outside for a smoke and to get some fresh air.

"Ahhhh, waiting for the lovely lady to arrive?" Tig popped out of the garage and Happy snapped, slamming his fist down on the table and turning to face Tig.

"Everyone needs to fucking leave me alone about this. _I swear I'll fucking torture the next person who says shit_. You stay the fuck away from her, no sick jokes or attempting to flirt with her. She's off limits Tig." His menacing glare and the fact that he was mere inches from Tig's face made Tig realize Happy was sick of being the butt of everyone giving him a hard time.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. Can't help but lay my charm on the ladies, you know me."

"Yeah, too fucking well for my own good. Off limits, no charm or I'll show you some new tactics I came up with and see how you like them." Tig cringed, knowing anything Happy did in his torture chambers wasn't the typical things the guys would do. Happy was sick and twisted and thrived on giving the victims a long and painful death.

"I'm off to find some sweetbutts, your cranky ass can stay out here." Tig sneaked a glance back, seeing Happy's leg bouncing as he lit a smoke and grinned to himself. Seeing the Killa on edge because of this lady was pure enjoyment for Tig to view. Although he might have to do it from a distance at times to not end up pissing him off, it made it even that much better.

Happy peered at his phone to see it was 9:15 and pondered when Daisy was going to arrive. As if his thoughts were heard, he noticed her vehicle pulling in and couldn't help the smile that settled him a little of his tension. His thoughts however changed the moment he saw her getting out of her car. She had her curly hair cascading down her back, natural and Happys favorite and her legs seemed even longer in the black stilettos she was wearing with a black backless dress that had a single strap across the back, showing off her flawless curves. "Do you like?" Daisy twirled around before she got to Happy hoping she wore the right thing.

"Yeah Daisy, you're beautiful." Happy dropped and stepped on the smoke to put it out before grasping her in his arms to give her a kiss. Daisys arms linked around his waist, reveling in the feel of being in his embrace. She never grew tired of it, each time it made her melt the same.

"You gonna stop hoarding her to yourself and bring her in to introduce to the family?" Happy grunted as he heard Gemma's voice, peeking out from the clubhouse with a hand on her hip. Daisy laughed at Happys annoyance.

"You ready to meet everyone?" Happy didn't want to rush her in but she seemed eager and excited whereas he was still nervous.

"Absolutely! Lets go." Happy took Daisys hand in his and walked into the clubhouse first meeting the Queen Gemma who stood waiting at the door.

"Glad I pushed him to bring you around again. I'm Gemma, the head bitch in this club."

Daisy smiled brightly at her, loving how up front and real she was. "Thank you for pushing Happy to invite me, it's a pleasure to meet you Queen." Daisy bowed and Gemma laughed, knowing she wasn't be insulting to her.

"I like we might stir up some trouble here Daisy, I like her Happy. Why don't you be a good host and grab your lady a drink." Gemma patted him on the back and he chose to not argue. Happy always picked his battles.

"So how do you know Happy? Kinda seem out of your element here." Gemma was ready to start asking her some questions. The SOA was on guard when new people came around, didn't know if they were there to seek out intel about them.

"We dated when we were kids but broke up when my parents divorced and I moved away with my mom. I've never found anyone who I could love even a quarter as much as I do that man." Daisy could tell it wouldn't be the only question she was asked by Gemma. The mother hen wanted to protect her club and her boys.

"And Happy tells me you're opening up a clothing store in Lodi. What made such a high fashion woman like yourself choose the small town?"

"I'm doing very well in New York, but I designed another line to be more affordable for women. I don't want to be known for only expensive pieces, I want to make any woman feel sexy and empowered when they wear my clothing. _My turn_, what do you do here Gemma?" Daisy gestured around her, not knowing what part she played. She wanted to learn more about this club.

Gemma smirked at her, impressed with her answers of honesty and throwing a question right back at her. The woman was very self assured and confident and could see some sass in her. No wonder with her stunning looks on top of that personality the Killer was attracted to her. "I work the office for the garage, assist the men with anything else I can on top of that. This club and these boys are my life and family. You staying around town than after your store opens?"

"I haven't decided yet what my next move is going to be. I tend to wing it and go with my gut, but I don't want to move away either...now that Happy and I are back together I want to find some kind of common ground. Who's your man here?" Daisy had noticed the wedding ring on Gemma's finger, covered in diamonds that sparkled at every angle possible.

"That would be me. I'm Clay, president of SAMCRO." He shook her hand firmly, after being summoned over by Gemma with eye contact, before putting his arm around Gemma.

"You two really do embody a King and Queen." Daisy felt Happys arm wrap around her as he handed her a drink.

"Was Gemma nice to you?" Happy wanted to make sure the Queen didn't cross a line.

"Yes, she's been very welcoming. Don't worry Happy." Daisy kissed his cheek lovingly and Happy felt himself relax. If she could handle talking to Gemma, anyone else here was a piece of cake.

"She's got my approval..._so far_." Gemma added before throwing Daisy a grin and patting Happy on the back. Clay whispered to her that he wanted her and they disappeared.

Happy didn't want her to socialize for too long, knowing she had the store opening the following day and wanted to get some alone time in with her. She got to meet everyone and exchange a few pleasantries before Happy was taking her arm in the direction of his room. He wondered what was wrong when he sat down on his bed and she stood there, staring at the bed. "Babe, sit down." He patted the bed trying to persuade her on it.

"This is the same one you've...had all those women out there on?" Daisy saw the croweaters and the glares they were shooting her all night. Could pick up from their interactions with the other brothers how things went around here.

Happy sighed, not knowing how to best answer her question. "Daisy, you're the only woman I've ever loved, they were just a tool to get me off. I kicked them out right after. It's different what we have." Happy had a feeling his past was going to get brought up, he knew Daisy didn't sleep around and he hoped he didn't have to give much more information. He didn't want that to change how she felt about him.

"I understand, that's your past Happy, I don't feel comfortable being on a bed where you've taken a lot of other women. Can you see my point too?" Daisy didn't want to come off as a prude, but she always spoke her feelings to Happy and he would give her his undivided attention.

"Yeah Daisy, I wanted you here for the night. I'll figure out something but for tonight can you stay?" She nodded in agreement and sat down next to him on the bed as he kissed her sweetly. Happy was glad that her first night hanging out at the club went well and she even enjoyed herself, never once commenting on the sweetbutts who were doing their unspeakable acts in front of everyone. Instead, she would adjust so it wasn't in her line of vision. Hopefully things would continue to be smooth sailing for the two of them.

**AU: Please take a moment to review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: I'm back with the next chapter! Please check out the questions at the end, interested to hear your input. Hope you enjoy! It's a little shorter, but I was struggling to write this chapter.**

Waking up with Happy cuddled against her back and his arms securely around her waist was a perfect start to Daisys morning. She linked her fingers with his and he instinctively held her firmly. Feeling a kiss laid on her shoulder she apprehended he was awake too. "Morning baby. Wish I could stay in bed with you all day."

"You can, just have your assistant do your grand opening." Happys voice was extra raspy in the morning, His hands wandered up to her breasts. "Still wearing a bra to bed?" He wanted her fully naked, and in the past would try to exhaust her body so she would obliterate to put one back on before they fell asleep. Happy was engrossed for her boobs and it was essential to have them out and accessible for him to play with.

"Yeah Hap, sorry to disappoint you." She had done it all her life to keep her breasts from sagging and it really helped keep them lifted. A few girlfriends had asked her if she had a breast lift but she swore by this method versus surgery. Only trouble she ran into was when Happy would fight her about it, she knew he used his sex tactics to misplace her bra and it was partly successful. Once she would have an orgasm and be wrapped in his arms she would forget occasionally to put it back on for the night. She felt Happys hand move back to her bra clasp and glanced at the clock. "I have to get going Happy." She sat up and grabbed the remainder of her clothing as she dressed was running through her checklist in her head of her agenda for the day.

"What time do you want me to come?" Happy sat up in bed watching her as she threw her curly hair up in a bun. He was thankful they were starting to get back to their normal routine and his life felt contrasting having Daisy back as a part of it. He wasn't quiet and in killer mode when they were alone and he liked not having her judge him for that, although she had still not found out what he did for the club. That was something he was still dreading to discuss with her, she wasn't the type who wanted a guy with a patch or a bad boy, she liked the side of him no one else ever saw. He pushed the thoughts out of his head when he heard her speak.

"Around 8 or 9, it will give me time to socialize without having to worry about you scowling at the guests. She saw him sneer at her, not liking the thought of someone getting too friendly with her. She moved over to his side of the bed and sat down. "Happy, this is my job and you need to let me talk to people and not scare them away. You get that? Otherwise, I don't want you attending." This was a time where Daisy would have no problem putting Happy in his place. She worked too hard in her career to let his jealousy get the best of him and potentially hurt her reputation of professionalism.

"Alright." He mumbled and she smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Happy was glad she didn't boss him around much, only when she was deadly serious and had to get her point across because he would listen and back down. Not that there weren't times that they argued, but that was few and far between. He knew his brothers would give him shit once they saw more of the relationship he had with Daisy, but at the same time, he didn't care all that mattered to him was she was back with him. He knew a lot of the guys would drop the croweaters in a heartbeat if they could have a woman like Daisy by their side. She was one in a million.

The grand opening for Daisys store was initially off to an excellent beginning. The place was packed with bodies and there were still people lined up outside waiting to go inside. The response she was getting to her new line was fantastic, everyone was complimenting her designs and this is what she worked for. Seeing people appreciate and love the clothing when they tried it on. The items on display were getting snatched up quicker than her employees were restocking them. Daisy had been occupied working the room and introducing herself to all her guests until she needed a break and went in her office, before shutting the door behind her she felt arms wrap around her. "How's my sexy designer doing?" Happy spoke into her ear and she turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"Good, really good. They all love the designs Happy. Thank you for coming." She hugged him tightly, a tremendous weight lifted off of her as her collection was receiving the reaction she was hoping for. In fashion sometimes it could be a hit or a miss and Daisy was a risk taker, always trying to push the limit a little bit further.

"Of course they do, you're talented princess." Happy kissed the top of her head, grateful that Daisy was having a good response. He didn't doubt for a second that she would fail, she was talented at anything she set her mind to and he couldn't be more proud of her.

"Thank you for being supportive Happy, it means a lot to me." Happy stroked her cheek lovingly until the sound of his phone going off interrupted their cute moment. Glancing down he noticed the screen displaying it was one of his brothers from the club.

"I gotta take this, get your hot ass back out there for everyone to drool over." He slapped her bottom before exiting her store to take the call outside. Daisy got two steps out of her office before she heard a voice she wished she'd never hear again.

"Well well well, break it off with me for that guy? Really Daisy, you're better than dating some low life." Graham stood there pissed off to find out she was already seeing someone else. Planned to come woo her back into his arms and make things right with her.

"Graham, you need to leave. I have no reason to talk to you." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Quit being stubborn and admit you miss me as much as I miss you." Graham came here to admit his feelings towards her and wasn't going to leave without putting up a fight for their relationship.

"That's where your wrong Graham. I don't miss you at all, in fact I'm happier now than I ever was with you. I'm not going to cause a scene at my grand opening and you doing this right now only proves even more so how wrong you are for me. Leave me alone." Daisy was hoping he would leave, she didn't want things to escalate more. Luckily they were still in the back where none of her guests could see them.

"Get your fucking hands off my woman." Daisy heard Happys voice laced with anger, although it was obvious he was keeping it under control given where they were currently at.

"Fuck off you piece of trash! Daisy you and me belong together, I got you a beautiful ring with more diamonds on it than you could ever imagine. It costed me-" Graham was interrupted when he made the mistake of still having his grip on her and no one touched Happy's woman like that, Happy grabbed Graham by the throat and he instantly let go of his hold on Daisy.

"Happy, let it go. Graham, I'll have security escort you out." Daisy tugged on Happys arm, seeing that Graham's face was turning a light blue from lack of oxygen. "Happy!" She shrieked, noticing the dark and disturbing look in Happy's eyes directed at Graham. Happy was blocking her out, only thing he was fully concentrated on was the death grip on Grahams neck. Daisy ran off, grabbing security discretely as she could and Happy finally released him and watched him be escorted out the back entrance. He saw Daisy with her hand on her hip peering at him. "You're just as bad as him Happy. You know how important this night is to me. You stay away from him Happy. I don't want this to go any further." Daisy knew damn well guys had ended up in a coma when they made the wrong choice to go after Happys girl.

"Fine." Happy was still pissed, Daisy didn't know with his job at the club it only intensified his anger issues and all he wanted to do was make it seem like he was over it and get Daisy back to work. "I'm sorry, you should get back out there everyone is probably wondering where you went. I gotta make a call." She nodded her head at him before walking away, and Happy waited a moment before walking out the same door Graham had left a minute ago.

Seeing that the security guard had gone back inside Happy was delighted to see Graham still outside, leaned up against the building. "I'm glad you didn't leave. Although you're fucking stupid as hell not to have got the hint I wasn't finished with you yet." Happy had his Killer grin on his face as Graham panicked, looking around and noticing no one was within earshot. He was fucked. Happy advanced on him punching his face and after a few hits he fell to the ground, blood starting to ooze out of his face. That wasn't enough for Happy, all he pictured was his grip on Daisy and he laid a few solid kicks into his stomach, the force knocking him against the hard foundation of the building. Happy leaned down and pulled a knife out of his pocket, drawing it along Grahams stomach watching in amusement as the blood came to the surface.

"Please stop." Graham finally got out, shock had taken over his body, he'd never been in a fight in his life. Not that this would constitute as one, he was getting his ass handed to him. Happy saw the fear in Grahams eyes and decided to use that to his advantage.

"I will under one condition, you never contact Daisy ever again. If you ever see her, you run the fucking other way. If I find out otherwise, next time you won't have a pulse."

"Okay, I swear I'll leave her alone. Please just let me go." Happy stuck the blade into Grahams side swiftly before standing up and cleaning his blade, observing Graham holding his side at all the blood that was gushing out of him. He didn't scream or cry, Happy could sense he was in a state of shock and smoked a cigarette until Graham got up and Happy watched him hop into a cab, no doubt to get the hell out of town.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Happy cringed as he turned around, guilt evident on his face as he saw Daisy standing at the door. Daisy went searching for Happy to introduce him to some people when she found him outside. She had seen Graham wobble away and couldn't believe Happy lied to her.

"Daisy, I had to take care of it. He was bothering you." Happy took a step towards her and she put her hand up, not wanting him to come any closer. He knew better than to push her right now and stayed put.

"You lied to me Happy, you fucking lied. Telling me to go mingle so you could come out here to do your dirty work. Who the fuck are you and what happened to the guy I used to love?" Happy felt two feet tall as her words were like glass cutting into his veins.

"I wanted to protect you." He tried to rationalize his actions and lifted his head up to see the disappointment across her face.

"Fuck that shit, you did that for yourself. Well I hope it was worth it because I can't even look at you right now. Thanks for coming to my opening to my store, you made it quite memorable." Daisy walked back in, slamming the door behind her and Happys head dropped, feeling the pain in his heart from hurting Daisy.

**AU: How do you think Happy is going to try and make things right between Daisy and him? See him straying? And think Graham's out of the picture for good? What do you think about Daisy this far?**


	8. Chapter 8

Knocking on Daisy's door, Happy was feeling unsure of how she was going to react to him showing up a day later after their first fight back together. He apprehended when he pushed her to go back and converse with her guests what he was going to do, and it was something she disapproved of, especially considering it was at her grand opening. All the work she had put into opening up the store she had wanted her first night to go successful and even though Happy knew it did, it was what happened behind the scenes that she wouldn't let go. Pulling him out of his thoughts he saw the door open and she stood there was a blank expression on her face. Concluding he was going to have to be the first to speak, he spoke up. "I'm really sorry Daisy. I loathe having you mad at me, you know how much it bothers me." Once the words were out, he rendered it wasn't the correct way to establish the conversation. He didn't get a chance to try and remedy it because Daisy started speaking.

"Oh, it bothers _you_? Really Happy, nice way to make it all about you. Not about the year I've spent working my ass off on this new store and it was supposed to be_ my night_. _One night_ you couldn't hold out that stupid psycho side, not even for me. Makes me question whether getting back together with you was a good idea, or if you are just going to ruin everything I worked so hard for." Daisy had tried her hardest to avoid stewing about Happy's betrayal, by keeping herself busy with the store and organizing items in her home. Anything but think about how hurt she felt by Happy's behavior that evening. Him showing up unexpected was making her face the feelings she badly wanted to ignore.

"I didn't mean for it to come off like that. I care about you a lot and I'm sorry I couldn't control myself that night. My damn anger got in the way and blocked everything else out. All I could picture was beating the shit out of your fucking ex." Happy was hoping she would invite him in, it would show he wouldn't be in the doghouse for long. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't looking that way.

"That anger could destroy my reputation Happy, I've told you how I keep things extremely professional and want to be taken seriously in the fashion world. Doesn't help if you are dating a violent man." Crossing her arms, Daisy didn't feel like continuing their conversation. Right now, she was still not ready and he had her second guessing their relationship. As much as she wanted to be able to forgive him, she wasn't able to yet.

"Daisy, we have something most people would kill for together." Happy reached his hand out to touch her arm and saw her give him a sharp glare, and he pulled his hand back, choosing to light a smoke instead, having to do something with his hands. He despised the feeling he got when she was mad at him, hated himself for knowing what he did was going to hurt her but his blind rage won.

"I'm not sure Happy. I think maybe we got too serious and we should casually date, who knows what other skeletons you have in your closet that I'm unaware of." Happy gulped, thinking in his head about still having to tell her about his role in the SOA.

"Casually date? Date other people and shit?" The last thing Happy wanted was for Daisy to be available to other men, a huge part of him panicked that she might find another business man who was calm, approachable, and not extremely possessive. Someone that she wouldn't have to worry about with their anger management issues.

"Happy, I'm only going to date you." Happy felt himself exhale, not realizing he had been holding his breath waiting for her response. "But this was enough for today, I'll contact you when I'm ready." She closed her front door, unable to talk any longer to him. Afraid of either giving in which her pride wouldn't let him get off this easily, or getting angrier by talking about it more. Unlike him, she could control her anger.

Happy stood at her doorstep, part of him relieved that she didn't say they were over. But the part of him still feeling guilty was overwhelming and he wanted the feeling gone. Not wanting to drive all the way back to the clubhouse to have a drink, he pulled off at a small bar he knew of near Charming. He ordered the bottle of Jack and the bartender gave him an odd look before realizing_ who he was giving the look to_ before sliding him a glass and the bottle of Jack. Pouring a few shots into the glass, he tipped it back and swallowed it all, enjoying the burning sensation going down his throat. He noticed a brunette sitting two bar stools down from him not being subtle at all the way she was gawking at him.

"Looks like you've had a rough day." The gutsy woman moved to sit next to him, instantly attracted when she saw him enter the bar. There had been a lot of nasty men there and she was about to leave until he showed up. Watching him take another shot as he either ignored her or chose not to respond she thought for a moment about what to say next. "You know, I'm undefeated in darts,_ want to play_?" Her innuendo wasn't missed by Happy.

"Not interested." Happy figured this bitch wasn't going to leave him alone until he said something, clearly ignoring her wasn't working. Happy was annoyed very easily by overly eager women, came off desperate and pathetic in his book. If he wanted to get blown or fuck them, he would let them know but he wasn't the type to sit and converse with them.

"C'mon, it will be fun! I'll even play left handed to give you a chance." She was trying to be cute and gave a shrill giggle and Happy clutched his glass in his hand trying to keep his anger in check.

"_Listen bitch, I don't want to fuck you, go find some other guy."_ He finished his statement off with a cold menacing glare at her. Her eyes widened in a mixture of alarm and fear before getting up and walking away.

Getting back his peace and quiet, Happy went outside to smoke and was thankful no one else was out there. Didn't want to have another useless conversation, he was running out of patience that night. Three men walked out with their chests puffed up and Happy was on guard already sensing they were looking to fight him. "Heard you gave our sister shit, she not good enough for you?" One of the men said, while the other two stood behind him, obviously he was the leader of this so called pack.

"Nope, maybe awhile ago she would have been useful for on her knees." He might have fucked her if Daisy wasn't in the picture but he wouldn't cheat on her now. Happy saw the disgust on all three brothers faces at his remark.

"You should leave before you say anything else you regret._ This is your warning_." The man spoke again and Happy laughed, not an ounce of doubt in his mind he could take all three of them out.

"I'll take my chances." Happy stepped forward and saw two of the brothers back up instinctively as the main brothers eyes widened for a moment before he also moved forward. Happy had no problem knocking his ass to the ground with a few blows and the two brothers rushed to assist and Happy knocked one out and spun around to bash the others head into the wall. He waited about a minute for any of the guys to get up, bummed that the fight was that easy before deciding it was best for him to head back to the clubhouse. He could continue drinking and not have to worry about driving afterwards.

Daisy continued to ignore Happys calls and texts, even going as far as to not answer the door the two times he showed up at her place. With each day passing by Happy was feeling even worse and started drinking more to cover up the pain he was feeling emotionally. He on this particular night was almost to the point of being blackout drunk...probably only a few shots away when he saw Daisy entered the clubhouse. There were two croweaters begging for his attention and he was pushing them away but one of them decided to take a chance and ran her hand up Happys thigh and Daisy saw red. The next thing she remembered was Tig pulling her off the two croweaters she had been attacking. One was gasping for air and the other was crying from having chunks of her hair ripped out, and a piece of glass from the beer bottle Daisy bashed on her head stuck in her arm.

"Damn Daisy, didn't know you had that kind of fight in you." Tig was astonished, always seeing Daisy as the sweet and innocent type. Daisys hair had that just after sex look and she was breathing heavily to try to calm herself down. Tig watched as her breasts moved with her breathing.

"TIG, fuck off!" Happy snapped at him and Tig speedily walked away, grabbing a croweater to take care of the erection he was getting courtesy of Daisy. Happy saw the part of Daisy no one else knew about, the vicious and mean woman she would be if someone crossed the line with her man. He took her arm and brought her back to his room knowing the privacy would help calm her down. At least that's what he thought.

"THIS is what you've been up to? Getting drunk and having those sluts all over you while I was mad at you?" Daisy quipped, taking a few steps away from Happy to pace in his room.

"No, I mean yes I've been getting drunk but-"

"Oh what the fuck ever Happy. You're a grown man and you need to get your shit together, I mean it. Do you want to be with me?" Daisy had to knock some sense into Happy, give him a reality check. He used to drink a lot when they were kids when the few times Daisy would be too upset to talk to him and she would come around when she was ready to get him to wise up. Sometimes she had to be the tough bitch.

"Yeah, of course." He responded without any hesitation.

"Then show that to me. And if those sluts are all over you and I catch it, Happy I won't let anyone pull me off them. Get those sluts in line." And with that, Daisy left Happy's room for him to sleep off the booze. She was relieved to see he was denying the advances of those whores. Daisy had nothing to worry about when they were kids because Happy was extremely loyal, but she didn't know if he was still the same man and felt good to know it didn't seem things had changed in that aspect.

"This gonna fit in your room?" Half Sack got out of the truck and glanced over at Happy who grunted in response. Carrying the new king size bed in with Half Sack got a few looks from a few of the guys, as he gave his bed to the prospect who was soon going to be having his own room there.

"What was wrong with your bed?" Jax inquired, all the guys were racking their brains why Happy would want a new one. None of the guys ever replaced their beds, even with the many conquests they had on them.

"Needed a new one. Don't you guys got other shit to worry about than fucking bothering me?" Happy went back to his room, setting up the new bedding set Gemma got for him. That was an uncomfortable conversation for him, asking the Queen to help him get a new bedset that wasn't covered in flowers and shit. The huge grin on her face it was obvious she knew the reason behind him getting a new bed and was surprised Happy actually was doing something like this for Daisy. Once again, it wasn't a side that the SOA were used to. Gemma didn't give him any shit about it though, just gladly agreed to it and went out shopping earlier that day for him. Happy never asked her for favors and she was more than willing to do anything for any of her boys.

"This because of Daisy?" Happy had just finished making the bed when he saw Tig standing at his door. He sighed realizing he wasn't going to drop it like the other guys.

"Yeah, she felt uncomfortable with how much it's been used. Don't wanna give her a reason to not stay the night here." Happy opened up and was ready for the backlash from Tig. Happy going out of his way to appease his woman and it only made it seem stranger considering he was the Killer for the club. He was heartless in his role of torturing and the sick pleasure he got from trying out new tactics yet here he was with a brand new bed and sheets taking his womans feelings into consideration.

"Can't say I blame her, with all the fucking you've done on this bed to countless women. She's classy and I bet she'll like that you did this." Tig might have gave another brother a hard time, but not Happy. They had been getting closer and for Happy to open up the real reason why he did it, Tig wasn't that much of a prick to tease him. Wanted him to be able to talk about things besides the club.

"I hope so. I really fucked up beating the shit out of her ex at her grand opening." Happy was shocked Tig didn't tease him, not that he would say anything about it. Didn't want Tig to start if Happy questioned him why he was going easy on him. This was new territory with the brothers seeing this side of Happy and he felt a bit uneasy showing that he was actually human and not just a killing machine.

"She'll forgive you Happy, probably needed time to get over it." Tig slapped Happys back and grinned before leaving his room. Happy rubbed his head, feeling odd about Tig being...well nice to him. He pushed that out of his mind though, thinking of a way to show Daisy his new bed.

As Happy walked up to Daisy's door, he started feeling nervous in the pit of his stomach. It was the day after she made an appearance at the clubhouse to tell him to get his shit together and he was already showing up. He could never wait, always wanted to fix things with Daisy as soon as possible and now that she was speaking to him, he was hoping she would see how much he really did care. "The next day Hap? Guess some things don't change." She smiled at him, fondly thinking back of how quickly he always acted to fix things, especially when he knew he was in the wrong. She really liked that trait in him because she hated being upset with him.

"Yeah, couldn't wait." He took a risk and moved forward grabbing her tightly in a hug. Daisy wrapped her arms around him, missing the secure feeling of being in his arms._ "I'm really sorry for screwing up Daisy."_ Daisy felt the sincerity in his voice and it tugged at her heart.

"I know, it's okay. Luckily no one else witnessed it and Graham should have known better than to show up. Can't say I really can blame you considering how protective you are especially when an ex shows up." Daisy felt Happy pull her closer to him, dipping his head to rest against her neck. She enjoyed the feeling for a few moments until she couldn't wait any longer to have his lips on hers. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards her to place her lips on his, kissing him lovingly. Happy groaned, glad that they were done fighting but he still wanted to show her his room. And Daisy started kissing him harder and he didn't want to get caught up like he always did with her. He pulled back and saw Daisy looking at him confused. Normally when they made up, Happy couldn't keep his hands off her.

"I want to show you something first. Will you come with me?" Daisy knew whatever it was it must be important for him to stop and she pushed her hormones to the side knowing this was what he wanted. She nodded her head and he smiled, giving her a brief kiss before heading to the clubhouse. "I hope you like this." Happy said it quietly, although no one was nearby he was still a private man. Felt like he had to try even harder because he was being heavily watched by everyone.

Daisy walked in his room and was astonished at what she saw. He had a brand new, bigger bed with black bedding. Happy wrapped his arms around her, standing behind her and placed his head on her shoulder. "It's all new, went out and bought the bed myself, got one so you can have your half of the bed soft like you like and mine can be firm. Gemma got the bedding. You like it?" Daisy took his hand and sat down on the bed together before getting on top of him, kissing him roughly. She pulled back to quickly take off her tank top and yank off Happys shirt before returning her lips to his. Happy loved this fierce side of Daisy when she'd take control. He felt her undoing his pants and struggling to pull them down while kissing him and he pushed his body up helping her push his pants off. She quit kissing him to take her the remainder of her clothing off and Happys boxers before she shifted to open his drawer and find a full box of condoms and grabbed one. Happy realized just how far she was planning to go and although he had been dying for this to happen, he wanted to make sure she was ready for this and not something she would have wished they waited for. He grabbed her tightly when she ripped open the condom and held her in place. "Daisy, you positive you want to do this?" She smirked at him before speaking.

"Yes Happy, we've waited long enough. You want it too, right?" She stroked his firm cock in her hand and felt him quiver in anticipation. "That's what I thought." She slid the condom on him before slowly sliding it inside her, Happy squeezing her thighs by how tight she was, like nothing had changed over the years. He waited, knowing it would take her a minute or two to get used to his size, was positive none of her ex's were packing half of what he was. Once she was ready she leaned down and kissed him sweetly, Happy held one hand on her ass and the other on the side of her neck as he returned the kiss with even more love and passion. Daisy started the delicious rhythm that Happy could never get enough of as she moved back up on him and held onto his muscular chest for support. Happy met her movements as both of them tried to be quiet not wanting anyone to hear their private intimate moments together. Having the sight of Daisy with her curly blond hair bouncing in perfect rhythm with her breasts and seeing her hips gyrate, Happy had to make sure she came first. He kept one hand firmly on her ass as the other stroked her clit and lightly massaged it to her liking. He saw her starting to crumble on top of him as she orgasmed and when her juices started flowing around his penis, he couldn't hold back the orgasm that hit him as he thrusted up into her, spilling all his contents in the condom. Daisy fell down on him and Happy wrapped his arms around her. One thing Daisy loved was keeping him inside of her, never wanting to have him pull out right away.

Their naked bodies were starting to feel cold and Happy reluctantly moved Daisy off him to toss the used condom in the trash and pulled the blankets back, picking her up and settling her next to him. She curled up on with her head on his chest as she rubbed his upper body and rested her leg across his. "You don't have any plans this weekend right?" Happy finally asked as he stroked her back lovingly.

"No, why?"

"Because we are hiding out all weekend in here. I have to make up for lost time, plan on being inside of you as much as possible." Happy nibbled on her neck as Daisy giggled, it was one of her most sensitive spots and she couldn't ever stop herself from giggling when he went after it.

* * *

>"Challenge accepted. Hmmmm, been a few minutes Hap." She looked at him with her teasing eyes as Happy snatched up another condom before getting on top of her, biting at her neck a few more times. Feeling her shake underneath him always got him excited and he couldn't wait to do all the things to her he had missed all these years.<p><p>

* * *

><strong>AU: What did you think of Daisy finally forgiving Happy? Daisy beating up the croweaters, want to see more of that side of her? What about Happy buying a new bed for Daisy? Do you like how Tig and Happy are growing their bond by Happy opening up to him? And Daisy and Happy finally having sex? <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AU: Thank you for the new follows/favs/feedback, glad to see people are enjoying this story. :)**

Opening up her mailbox, Daisy could apprehend the roar of a motorcycle approaching and eyeballed Happy driving down her street. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face and grabbed the letters out before shutting it. Happy rode up with a grin on his face too when he noticed her and she sauntered over to where he was parking his bike, waiting to welcome him. He barely got off the bike before he pulled her into his awaiting arms and kissed her hungrily. Now that they had ignited the full physical relationship, their kisses seemed to get even hotter and they didn't stay clothed long. Happy picked her up and got a few steps inside her home before noticing the suitcase sitting by the door. Daisy had attempted to persuade him in for a kiss and he dodged it, his mind now focused on why the suitcase was out. "You leaving?"

"Happy, not now. I want you." Those words would normally be enough for Happy to drop the conversation but not for this. He carefully set her down with his eyes boring into hers, silently waiting for an answer. She sighed, annoyed she wasn't getting sex and they had to do this talk. "I'm going to New York."

Panic rushed through Happy's entire body as he pondered a few scenarios, if she thought it was a mistake to start having sex, realized he was no good for her, or maybe just wanted to wait until after she had that weekend of non stop sex to ditch him. "You're leaving me?" The words came out slower, as if he was hoping it wasn't the truth.

Daisy didn't see what the big deal was, until she put two and two together and laughed to herself. She saw Happy giving her a menacing glare, he was on the verge of his anger coming out and she had to backtrack. "It's only for a few days. I'm sorry I should have led with that, didn't mean to scare you."

Happy felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time, for over reacting before getting all the facts. "How long you gonna be gone?" He moved closer to her, rubbing her hand with his fingers.

His question came off familiar, sounding like a child getting sad that their parents were leaving. But Daisy recalled why it did because in their past, if she'd ever go on family vacations the conversation would be hard on Happy. He had a difficult time after his father up and left one day, with no warning to Happy or his mother and always feared that Daisy would do the same. And when she had no choice but to leave when her parents split, he felt like the world was just saying fuck you once again to him. Daisy briefly wondered if he would still worry about her leaving him again. "For a week, I have some business meetings and need to stop in to my store and give my input on updates to be made. Happy, I'm coming back." She touched his chest gently as he nodded his head slowly and she could see his brain putting in overtime. "Nothings going to get in our way this time, we are older and can make our own decisions. The only reason we would break up is if we wanted to."

"I know, sometimes it's just not easy to turn off that switch though Daisy." Happy's voice was soft and vulnerable and it broke Daisy's heart. Happy came off like a bad ass to everyone else and they wouldn't believe it if she were to tell them what he was like behind closed doors. Happy didn't have a problem showing his emotions with her because he was always honest with her, wanting there to be no secrets between them. He felt as if she was this rare, glass antique that he didn't want to break because of how much she meant to him. No one could reach that pedestal that he put her up on.

"I understand." Daisy had a lot of experience dealing with these situations with Happy, and luckily knew how to snap him out of it. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him tenderly as she stroked the back of his head. Pulling back from the kiss she looked into his expressive eyes to see him battling the hurt he was trying not to think about. "Make love to me Happy." She nuzzled her nose against his and saw him smile before picking her up and carrying her over to the couch. It had worked once again.

Although she was very content with living in Lodi, Daisy couldn't deny her love for the energy and hustle in New York. Arriving back at her second home, her assistant Mark was awaiting her in the rental. "Good flight?"

"Yeah, went by quick, had a late night last night so I slept most of it." Daisy smirked, thinking back to her and Happy making love all night. That morning was an easier goodbye, Daisy had eased Hap's worries but he still held her tightly and stole a few extra kisses before she had to leave. Who could really resist Happy when he was sweet and loving like that?

"Yeah, late night...naughty Daisy! Hope you got your fill because we have a hectic week planned, won't be able to fit in a quickie for you. Otherwise, I would tell you all about the sex toy shop Marcus and I went to last week. Got some fun new toys, you have to see this place, the selection is insane!" Mark was very much like Daisy, part of how they got along well. Very business oriented and extremely specific about the smallest details. He was the first part of her dream team that she had acquired and paid him very well with all his hard work to show how much she appreciated him.

"Hmmm, might be fun. Make you a deal, if we get all the things done on our agenda, we will make a stop to that store as well. Sound fair?" Daisy wasn't a strict boss that didn't like to have fun, and with the couple years of the business relationship with Mark, they had also got closer and occasionally would do something not business related to have some fun.

"Oh we will knock everything out, we always do." Mark was extremely confident that they would have time to check out the store. Knew that the guy she was seeing would probably thank him if he knew it was his idea. But Mark didn't know who the man was, he had been working out of New York while Daisy was in Lodi.

True to Mark's assumption, they had accomplished everything and then some on their agenda with putting in long hours. The workaholics deserved some fun and were going to enjoy her afternoon there before she had to leave for her flight back home. Daisy felt like a kid in a candy store inside the sex toy shop which was larger than some of the retail stores in New York, with sections of everything imaginable. The basket she was carting around was filled with various items, Daisy had always liked to be adventurous in her sex life and knew Happy was the same way.

"This part I think will be your favorite of all." Mark led her over past the curtain and saw a section of sexy lingerie and costumes. Daisy loved to dress sexy, often hiding scandalous lingerie under her business clothing. Her eyes were wide as she was looking at the huge selection and got a giant, cheesy grin on her face.

"You know me too damn well Mark. Things you shouldn't know about your boss." She giggled before starting to pick outfits to buy, a woman could never have too much lingerie in Daisy's opinion.

Walking out of the shop with two large bags, Daisy's driver was putting them in the trunk when she saw Grahams mother with her arms crossed behind her. "See you've done some shopping. Going to quit being with a low class biker and beg Graham for forgiveness?"

Daisy sighed, really not wanting to have to ever converse with this woman again. "I don't want to talk, I'm leaving for my flight now, to see my handsome, loving boyfriend. He gives me everything that I have ever wanted and more." Daisy smiled, thinking of Happy and how much she missed him. They talked once a day, at night to fill each other in on their days and talking to him made her miss him ever more. Hearing his sexy, raspy voice and him asking her questions about her day and he was genuinely interested in her career, it meant the world to her.

"No you're not. You can not walk all over my son, you need to go to him and plead for him to forgive you. I'm not taking no for an answer, quit being a little slut with this motorcycle guy and get your priorities straight." His mother knew when Graham had been avoiding her for awhile and when he finally came around his mother asked about Daisy and he burst into tears, admitting it was over for good. She believed running into Daisy in this large city was a sign and wasn't going to let her leave once again. Her mother instincts were kicking in full force.

By this point, Daisy was fuming not only was she getting insulted, but also Happy. "If you know what's best you will leave me alone. I'm warning you." Her eyes were giving her an intense glare hoping to get her point across. As she turned to get into the car, she was grabbed and Daisy snapped and whipped around punching his mother and connecting with her jaw perfectly as she heard a crack when she landed her blow. Daisy stood stiff, waiting for a reaction from her but Graham's mother looked in shock, having never seen this side of her, before walking away holding her jaw. The smile on Daisy's face for seeming to have ended the pestering from her felt incredible.

The flight went by fast as Daisy was beyond thrilled to get back into Happy's arms. Walking out of her gate she went to grab her phone to let Happy know she was home when she saw him leaned up against the wall, a wide smile on his face. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms as he held her tightly and pulled her in for a kiss. Feeling his lips on hers, Daisy couldn't help the soft sigh that came out. With all the chaos of a busy work week, and hoping ending the chapter with Graham's family, she felt it all wash away being in an embrace with Happy. He grabbed the back of her head while his other arm held her up against him. Daisy wanted more than a kiss and pulled back, seeing the sneer Daisy giggled but pointed at the handicapped unisex bathroom. "You up for it Happy?" Her eyes were glazing over, thoughts of him inside her plaguing her mind. It was one of her favorite expressions that Happy couldn't get enough of.

Happy nipped at her neck before speaking. "I don't know princess, only been a few days and I see you and the first thing you want is sex?" He paused as Daisy's face flushed with embarrassment. "You couldn't be more perfect baby. Hell yeah I want you." Happy carried her, not wanting to set her down, to the unoccupied bathroom. Once they got inside, he set her down on the counter, bringing both hands up to cup her face. Happy had missed her the whole week and had looked forward to the nightly talks with her. He knew her schedule was packed otherwise he would have wanted to talk more throughout the day but at the same time didn't want to come off needy. He was going to have a run soon and couldn't guarantee when he was able to talk to her, and wanted to keep things between fair.

Happy was already hard, never took him long when he was with Daisy and she had unbuckled his pants as he hiked her skirt up, briefing wondering if she wore them because it was easy access for him. His thoughts were stopped as he felt Daisy slid a condom on him, somehow she had reached his back pocket and took it out, she was quite clever and could get one past the Killer himself. Putting him at her entrance, Happy kept kissing her lovingly, with Daisy it wasn't about getting off, but more showing how much he loved her during it. She appeared to not be as patient as Happy and grabbed his sexy ass pulling him inside of her as they both moaned at the sensation. Happy sensed her urgency as he started pounding into her and she wrapped her legs around him and he groaned out. She was an expert at getting him to hit all her spots and made every single time with him incredible. The connection the two had mixed with all the years they had been together only intensified that element. They both couldn't keep their hands off each other during, Daisys stayed on his ass and occasionally squeezing it, loving the feel of it. Happys hands were constantly moving, from her face, to her neck, fondling her boobs, there were too many spots that he wanted to touch on her. Loved every inch of her body and didn't want to neglect anything.

Feeling Daisy shaking and gripping his ass rough in her hands, she bit his neck as she came and Happy had a low groan from her biting him and feeling her juices all over his cock. He picked up his pace, pumping harder and faster as Daisy held onto him, feeling weak from still coming off her orgasm. Happy groaned extremely loud as he grabbed Daisys ass, pulling her against him for his final pumps. His body shook as Daisy held onto him tighter until he stopped moving.

Leaning up and tilting his head down, Daisy placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Happy smiled at her as he kept his grip firm on her lower back. "I missed you Daisy." He nuzzled his head into her neck as she giggled, squeezing her arms around his back.

"I missed you more." Happy shook his head no as he leaned down to kiss her and he heard the door open and a teenage boy was standing there, with his eyes large as saucers taking in the moment. But one look at Happy with him giving his classic and unforgettable death glare had the boy resisting the urge to piss himself before he muttered a sorry and shut the door.

Daisy laughed as she teasingly smacked Happys arm. "You forgot to lock the door? You hardly ever forget." Daisy knew how overly protective Hap was about their privacy and not wanting someone to see his angel in action.

"Sorry." He quietly said as he took off the condom and fixed his pants. He felt bad for forgetting to do that. Daisy wasn't some whore who fucked out in public and he didn't want someone to think of him taking her in public she was. "I got too caught up not having you for a week."

* * *

>Daisy touched his face and he looked down at her, disappointed in himself. "Hap it's okay, I was only joking with you." She kissed him hard before hopping off the counter to fix herself up. Walking out of the bathroom together, she grabbed Hap's hand in hers and it felt so good to be back home.<p><p>

* * *

><strong>AU: What did you think of this chapter? What about Happy worrying Daisy was leaving him for good? Do you like seeing Happys softer side? Want more of his killer side? Anything in particular you wish you could read in a chapter? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Bashing the wrench into a threat to SOA at a deserted warehouse, Happy was having a great day. The blood gushing out of the mans body was giving the killer his signature evil grin before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Stepping back for a moment, not worried that the guy could get away, he was zip tied to the chair, Happy glanced at the number and saw it was Daisy. He debated answering it for a minute, but decided it was better to wait and talk to her later. He had to focus on the task at hand and finish getting his intel out of the individual before he met his sweet death Happy had all planned out. "Sorry about that, phone calls when you least expect. Although I'm sure you're hoping it was going to give you a chance to get out of this bind. Tell me who your working for and I'll take these ties off."

The guy pondered for a moment, shaking furiously he was scared out of his mind and couldn't see out of his right eye from the work of the wrench Happy used on him. But he was saying he could be let go and he didn't care if he ratted someone out, he wanted to get away from this psycho. "Alright, I'll tell you. The Niners." When he answered, he saw the grin on Happy's face grow and realized his mistake. There was no way he was actually going to let him go, and he gave up the only information he had.

"Hope this hurts as much as I think it will, you will die regretting the day you ever fucked with Samcro." Happy pulled out a small knife and swiftly sliced into ten different particular spots on this mans body as he screamed in agony, each cut hurting more than the one before.

Happy stood back, reveling in taking in all the blood the man was losing. He didn't want this to be a quick death, not when it could have costed him one of his men. Happy was one of the most loyal members of Samcro, never one the guys would ever have to worry about turning on them. Happy didn't believe in second chances for someone who did the club wrong or any threat should be taken care of. Of course he had rules he had to follow, but when he was given the okay to take matters into his own hands is when he really flourished.

"Please, please let me go and I'll give you the Niners on a silver platter." The man made another pathetic attempt to be let go and hopefully he could live.

Happy knocked the chair over with his foot and leaned over, looking down at him. "Not the way we take care of things, you fucking rat." Happy was pissed off that he tried begging again and knew a punishment was in order. He put his knife on the mans ear before uttering, "Take a deep breath," and he with one solid stroke took his whole ear off dropping it on the mans face before he laughed evilly. The man was screaming again and Happy pushed down on his chest. "You see that?" He pointed at the mans ear he just cut off, "That's a punishment for upsetting me. You want to lose your other ear? Keep talking." Happy glare was challenging the man but nothing was spoken.

Happy could see he was losing a good amount of blood by now and would need to act fast to finish up his agenda. The shining ax was leaned against the wall as Happy retrieved it and tapped in on the ground with every step, over to the man. "You know, I don't like to torture and kill anyone the same way. Every time I have to use different tools and tactics because it's quite enjoyable to me. And I was wondering this time what I could do that would be different. You know, the old days they would behead people and that was pretty intriguing to me. To think about with one solid swing, I could take your head off. Let's have some fun." The man's eyes were wide and in shock and screamed bloody murder as Happy brought the ax behind his head and swinging it with a strong force straight down taking the guys head off. "Well, that was fucking fun. Wish I had another one to do." He sighed, and now it was the clean up and destroy evidence part. Happy was perfect as this part as well, because he was a clean freak and would never, ever leave a trace. The guys never sent anyone in to double check if Happy had missed anything because he was that meticulous.

Finishing up his work and double checking the place that was spotless, Happy was heading towards his bike when he pulled his phone out and saw that Daisy had left a voice mail when she called. "Hey Hap, I'm done with work for the night, figured I'd come hang out at the clubhouse with you tonight. Miss you baby." Happy felt his heart warm at hearing his woman's sweet voice on the phone and heard the call time was over 2 hours ago. Worry sank over him as he realized she was at the clubhouse, on a Friday night, where everyone was partying. He jumped on his bike and drove as fast as he could to make sure she was okay.

Daisy figured Happy might have been busy working in the shop or having a club meeting but decided to go over anyways and find someone to hang out with to pass the time. When she saw the light on in Gemma's office she decided to head over there and see how the Queen was doing. Gemma and her had a few small talks, but other than that, nothing much and for Daisy she was intrigued by Gemma and wanted to get to know her better.

"Hey Gemma, you busy?" Daisy popped her head in the office door seeing Gemma rubbing her forehead with a stack of papers messily covering her whole desk.

Gemma looked up and smiled warmly at realizing who was at the door. "Hey sweetheart, yeah I'm okay, works been busy, trying to get all these damn files in order and order forms completed." Gemma took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, they were aching from staring at numbers all day.

"I can help you if you'd like. Happy's not here and I'd be more than happy to lighten your load here, help you catch up." The sweet and geniune way Daisy said it made Gemma realize Happy really had a catch, no hidden agenda, and wasn't overly trying to be helpful like others in the past who had tried to fit in.

"That would be wonderful. Here's a stack of orders that need to go in the system. Type them in this program and hit save after each one, than the orders automatically get delivered here and we pay for it in one lump sum." Gemma explained to her, knowing she didn't need too many details. It wasn't brain science after all.

"The benefits of being Samcro so you don't have to pay each individual one, makes the process easier huh?" Daisy laughed.

"You got that damn right, we may have a lot of crazy shit going on but there are a lot of perks too." Gemma nudged her shoulder as she got up to start organizing all the completed files.

An hour and a half later, Gemma was halfway through her stack and about to open another one when she glanced at Daisy who was tapping all the papers on the desk, having them neat and tidy. 'Wonder if she's a clean freak like Hap.' Gemma pondered to herself. Work had been hectic and unfortunately Gemma hadn't had the time to get to know Daisy better, but could clearly as every other SOA member see how much she made Happy...well Happy.

"I'm done with those orders, want me help you with those?" Daisy flew through the order forms, being a fast type had it's perks and with her better vision than Gemma, she was able to get through them in a speedy time.

Gemma was proud of her and the workload having much less paperwork to complete she glanced at the time. "Nah, that is good enough for today. Since you helped me how about we enjoy a casserole I made for the boys and some wine?"

"That sounds perfect." They got up and headed into the clubhouse as Gemma set a wine bottle down and Daisy opened it while Gemma settled the casserole in the preheated oven. She had a few extras dishes on hand in the fridge for the boys, never forgetting about them.

"Are you adjusting to this lifestyle?" Gemma was gesturing her hand around the clubhouse, which was right now deserted. Having no one else there wasn't extremely rare and Gemma enjoyed the moments of silence before the Mayhem came along. Everyone needed a breather every now and than and she got quite a few not going out when they work but instead being an influence at home.

"Yes and no...so far every one has been a lot of fun, you can feel the brotherhood here and it makes me feel like this was a good choice for Happy...but at the same time, I don't know much yet. I think Happy wants to slowly get me acquainted with the club before he starts filling me in on more details."

Gemma perked her eyebrow for a second, realizing Daisy didn't even know the role her man played in the club. Wondered if Daisy could handle how cold blooded the Killer could be? It slightly worried Gemma knowing this information because Daisy came off sweet and although she'd seen her fight a croweaters, that didn't even compare to slaughtering and torturing men like Happy did. Gemma pondered if Happy was scared to tell her, that his dream woman would vanish when she discovered what he did. "Yeah, it's best to take it slow finding out about the club. You have to remember how good your man is to you, and to not let the club life affect your relationship. Every one does every and anything they can to help this club succeed. You'll see, and I even would bet you will play a part without knowing it at some point." Gemma knew more than ever that Daisy needed her as a confidant, someone to be able to talk to and guide her through the ropes so she didn't fall flat on her face. With the respect Daisy showed her, Gemma had absolutely no problem doing so.

"Do the croweaters bug you still?" Daisy watched as Gemma opened the second bottle of wine. They had some of the amazing dish Gemma made which Daisy was already on seconds of, the woman could cook.

"No, they are smart enough not to fuck with me. Even the new ones get warned right away because I have in the past shown those bitches who's boss. You keep doing the same, don't let them see you ever feel a hit of hesitation with them, or they will use that to their advantage. I must say though, Happy doesn't even give them a second look now with you back in the picture. You caught a loyal Son, which is very rare and don't ever take that for granted. Our job as the women is to keep our men calm and relaxed when possible, and an abundance of sex, which I hear isn't a problem you two have ever lacked." Gemma smirked at Daisy, seeing her giggle in response.

"No, we don't have that problem. Can't say we ever had either, which is great because there's nothing better than showing him how much I love him on a physical level daily. I can't get enough of it all." Daisy took a sip of her refilled wine as Gemma came back to sit down next to her.

"Yeah, our men are something special. Not a day goes by that I'm not thankful for all of them, and to have my husband leading them only adds to the satisfaction that we are going in the right direction." Gemma lit a smoke, observing Daisy finishing up her seconds, and knew she had to talk to Happy to get him to admit what he did for the club. Even if it was a deal breaker, it was better to do it sooner before she knew any information about the club. Not that she wanted to see Daisy go, but she was going to try her best to help her understand once Happy did his part. Right now, she only needed to be there for her.

Hearing the front door open, Gemma put her hand behind her back to where her gun was located until she saw it was Happy walking in. She saw him looking around the clubhouse until he noticed the two women in the kitchen and could see relief show over his face. 'Probably thought the brothers were trying to step on his woman.' Gemma thought as she rolled her eyes. She had never seen someone that overly protective like Happy was with Daisy.

"Hey baby, sorry I missed your call, I was working." Happy leaned in and hugged her but saw the look Gemma was giving him, could tell she knew exactly what he'd been up to but it would never show on him. Happy wouldn't come home to Daisy in any blood, always had cleaned himself up beforehand.

"It's okay, I've been spending time with Gemma. I'm going to run to the ladies room." She kissed his cheek as Happy stroked her face, giving her his warm, loving look that made her insides melt before he kissed her forehead before she left.

Happy grabbed a plate and starting making his dish, fully aware that the Queens eyes were on him. "When are you going to tell her Happy?"

Happy finished making his plate and took a bite before grabbing a beer and taking a long drink before setting it down. "I don't know. Don't know how to bring it up." He scratched the back of his neck, having played this over and over in his head but he couldn't find the right way to tell Daisy he was responsible for killing threats.

Gemma put her hand over Haps, she was very motherly with each and every one of her boys. Wanted to help both of them through this so this burden could be lifted off Happys shoulders to be able to talk to his woman about important club matters. "Happy, there isn't an easy way, you need to be honest and do it soon. The longer you wait, the more upset she will be. I hear lying isn't something you two do and you have been telling white lies about 'work.' I don't want you to lose her, but this conversation needs to happen whether you like it or not."

"I know." Happy replied a little softer than normal, and Gemma was getting little insight of his vulnerable side when it came to Daisy. "I'll do it soon."

**AU: How do you think Daisy is going to take the news of Happys part in SOA? Think it will be the end for them? Did you like the scene with Happys Killer side? I've heard from a few readers they want to see that side so I will continue to write about it if it's something you enjoy. :) Did you like Gemma and Daisys time spent together? Wonder what Gemma's gonna do once Daisy finds out...hmmmm. Thanks so much for the feedback, I wrote this up after reading through them all. Thank you again! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing the soft knock at the door before it opened, Gemma smiled as she perceived Daisy drop in carrying two cups of coffee and muffins. She had been helping her in the mornings get caught up with entering and organizing the paperwork, and not once asked for anything in return. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning Gem, how we looking today?" Since Daisy was helping with work, she was very focused on seeing the progress they were at, and if she needed to adjust her schedule to be able to assist. Didn't know why Gemma hadn't hired any help, but she could assume it was because the Queen didn't trust many people.

"Almost completely caught up, never thought I'd see this day so soon. I need these files arranged by date and than I can take care of the rest." Gemma handed her a stack of paperwork. Both of them were enjoying the comfortable silence they had grown accustomed to, no need to fill it with unnecessary chatter.

A few hours later, both ladies had knocked out all the work that was overdue, and even up until the morning appointments the shop had today. Gemma's desk was spotless and all the files had been updated and filed in order. "Thanks a lot for all your help Daisy, you didn't need to do this."

"I didn't need to, but anything I could do to help the club. It makes me feel like I'm contributing in some small way and I know how important this place is to Happy." Daisy had until helping Gemma, felt like an outsider, seeing how much everyone worked together and she was not adding anything other than being with Happy. Finding something she could attribute to made her feel more valuable.

Daisy got up to head over to the clubhouse and Gemma touched her shoulder gently. "I want you to know how much I, and the club, appreciate all the help you've gave us. It means a lot you didn't have to ask, only saw something that needed to be done and took care of it. You're going to do great things for us, I know it in my heart." Gemma embraced Daisy before she left the office, wanting her to know she was thankful for everything she had assisted with.

Daisy couldn't help thinking as she walked over to the clubhouse there was some underlying tone lately with Gemma lately, but couldn't place what it was. Not wanting to ask for clarification from her and seem silly, she was attempting to solve it on her own and decided she wanted nothing more but to see her man.

Spotting Juice playing pool by himself and his contagious, goofy grin as he saw her walk up to him, he was a total goofball that Daisy adored. He didn't come off as hard as the rest of the guys and was easy for her to talk to. "Hey Juice, finally winning a game of pool?" The teasing tone in her voice was evident, as she remembered the few times they had played against each other, she dominated and won the game easily each time.

"Practicing Daisy, you know I don't play much and one of these days I'll be real competition for you and everyone else who teases me about how much I suck at this game." Juice was used to be picked on, but if there was something he could do to cut that back a bit, hell yeah he was going to try his hardest. Something as simple as getting better at pool was one of the things he was currently working on in his spare time.

"Good for you Juice. Hey have you seen Happy?"

"He's out at the cabin...working." Juice answered without thinking. Juice assumed with how close Daisy and Happy appeared to be, that she knew everything. Didn't even second guess it when she said she never been there before and asked for the address. Writing it down for her, Juice wondered if she got off on that side of Happy, but pushed that thought out of his head. Happy made it more than clear to all the guys to stay the fuck away from her or he would have no problem torturing any single one of them.

"Perfect, thanks Juice. And good luck with uping your pool game, can't wait to play against you once you've had more practice." Daisy smiled genuinely at Juice, before leaving. With thoughts of all the things Gemma had been saying to her lately, she wanted to talk it over with Happy and see if there was something she was supposed to know.

Arriving at the cabin, in the middle of nowhere Daisy figured it must have been a spot where negotiations could take place without anyone seeing. She parked next to Happy's bike and saw it was a bit of a hike to the cabin at the top of the hill. It would give her some additional time to think over what Gemma had been seeming to hint at, without coming right out and saying anything.

Gemma noticed Daisy's car was gone as she entered the clubhouse and saw Juice over by the pool table. "Juice, did Daisy leave?" Gemma thought it was a little odd she had taken off without saying goodbye.

"Yeah, went to go see Happy at the cabin."

"Happy called her?" Gemma thought that would be the wrong way to bring up what his role was by actually showing her what he did.

"Nah, she asked where he was and I told her." Juice was pushed against the pool table by the Queen, and it knocked the balls over to the other side.

"You idiot, she doesn't know he's the Killer! You fucked up big time, but I'm going to try and stop it before Happy comes for your stupid ass." Gemma stormed out the door, calling Happy and Daisy's phone, both getting no answer before hopping in her SUV to race to the cabin, hopefully she wasn't too far behind Daisy.

Juice gulped as Gemmas words sank in. Why didn't he question when Daisy didn't know where the cabin was? How would he even know the extent of what Happy had revealed to her about the club? Juice wasn't thinking, and answered her questions without considering of the repercussions of his actions. Now Daisy was going to find out the truth, who knows how she would take it, Happy would be after his ass, and Gemma would too if things went south between Daisy and Happy. Juice tossed the pool stick on the table as he grabbed a bottle from the bar. It was best he got numb before Happy or Gemma came back.

Sifting through his box of tools, Happy found what he was looking for, his power drill. Turning back to face the current victim of his torture he was pleased to see the fear in his eyes. Happy liked knowing they were scared shitless, hated when victims wouldn't show any emotion, made it less enjoyable for him. Happy carefully drilled into both of the mans sides, making sure to not hit any major arteries, only needed it to start proving his point of where this was going. He didn't need any intel from this man, this was purely a kill and was going to satisfy the Killer's dark side. The man was trying to jerk free, the pain of feeling the drill inside his body, but Happy had him tied down to a perfection where there was no way he could break free or even move. He was fucked.

Happy pulled back and watched for awhile in amusement as the blood oozed out and the guy was looking everywhere, most likely trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Most people thought they could come up with some brilliant plan, but what they didn't know is Happy was 100% accurate, each person that he had a job on, never had a pulse when he was done with them. Plain and simple.

Happy thought he heard a noise and looked out the only window in the cabin to see nothing and listened intently for a few moments to clarify it wasn't anything, probably just a car that had drove by and Happy was ready to get back to the task at hand.

"This part is going to be painful, much like the drill was but I find when people see their own skin taken off it adds an interesting dynamic that makes them feel a different degree of terror. It wouldn't be right of me to not show you a few different ways of pain before ultimately ending your life. This is number two." Taking the scalpel from the table, Happy started to peel the mans stomach, and the movement and flow he had to it was like he was peeling an orange. It was something that took patience and time for Happy to learn, but once he perfected it, it was by far one of his favorite tactics to use.

Daisy reached the cabin and looked down the hill to not even be able to see her car. Figuring it was only Happy there since no other cars or bikes were parked down the hill, she walked in the door. Happy was using a blow torch on a man tied down and the look of terror on the mans face haunted Daisy. The man noticed her and looked at her and Happy turned off the blow torch. "You not enjoying this once as much? Want to go back to scraping your fucking skin off? You seemed terrified at that choice." Happy's voice was deep and raspy, but had a different tone that Daisy had never heard before and couldn't hold the gasp back as she saw Happy scrape skin off the man.

Happy quickly turned and his Killer face dropped as he saw the look of shock on Daisy's face. She was holding her hand over her mouth and shaking, taking in this unknown side of the man she loved. Happy looked baffled as the long moment of him holding the scalpel and them looking at each other in silence, each unaware of what to do next.

Daisy couldn't stand to be in the enclosed area anymore, seeing that sight was too much for her. Running outside she tried catching her breath, her heart was beating so loud and fast she could feel it through her chest that she was holding tightly to. Happy came out right after her, seeing her taking in deep breaths to calm down. "Daisy..." He tried to touch her and she flinched away from him, trying to calm herself down. She was having a full fledged panic attack and felt like everything was collapsing around her. She started feeling lightheaded and sat down, all the while focusing on her breathing.

Happy didn't have the slightest idea what to do. His love of his life just walked in on him thoroughly enjoying inflicting torture on a man. This felt like a dream, Happy had wished it was only a nightmare and he would wake up any second now and this would be over. But Daisy was still panicking on the ground and Happy knew he couldn't comfort her, not right now. He stood there waiting for her to say something, once she had started to get her breathing back to normal, but she said nothing.

Daisy stood back up, the panic attack gone and now she wanted to get as far away from Happy as possible. Not even looking at him she started down the hill when he grabbed her arm tightly. "Daisy please, let me explain." His voice was soft, the side of him she was used to, coming out.

"No, you don't get to explain this Happy. This is what you do for the club? You've been lying to me this whole time you fucking bastard." She tried to walk away but Happy couldn't let her leave, holding her arm tighter. She turned back around and slapped him across the face as hard as she could and felt her arm was set free.

She ran down the hill and didn't look back to see Happy watching her leave and hating that he couldn't do anything to make this right. How the fuck was he supposed to get her to forgive him when she found out by witnessing what he did for the club? His sweet Daisy he had brought back into his life, knowing the whole time the dark side that was eventually going to be found out. But even so, he couldn't let her pass him by. And he would figure out a way to get her back, but for now, he had a job to finish.

Gemma pulled up at the cabin, as the dust was flying around her vehicle from the fast turn. She glanced around and didn't see Daisy's car, but ran up the hill to find out what happened, if Daisy had even made it there yet. Entering the cabin and seeing Happy repeatedly stabbing a man though it was clear he was already dead, Gemma sighed, realizing Daisy must have already showed up. Happy didn't even turn to acknowledge the Queen, so she walked over and took the knife out of his hand, seeing his face void of any emotion. The classic Killer face of the passion of what he loved was gone, and Gemma could assume why.

"Tell me what happened Happy." Gemma pulled up a chair next to him, ready to get caught up and see what the next step was to fix this. Gemma knew that Daisy meant the world to Happy and seeing the different side of him and having something besides the club that he loved, she be damned if she didn't give all her effort to help him out.

"Daisy came here, fucking freaked out, and left. I don't know how to fix this Gemma." Happy put his hands over his head and leaned forward, not having a body to torture and focusing on the recent events with Daisy was hitting him hard.

"That explains the hand print you got on your face. She reacted how she should have, but now we need to pull her back in, remind her of why you two started things back up."

"Gemma, she gave me this look of pure disappointment, lying isn't something Daisy puts up with...and I knew that. But I was putting off telling her the truth because I didn't want her to leave me. I'm fucking selfish." Happy hit himself in the head, as Gemma grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"You're not selfish, you're in love and this isn't you right now. You need to man the fuck up, go find your woman, ignite that fucking passion you have, show her why it never worked with another man."

Happy lifted his head and nodded in agreement. "I got to finish up, but I will afterwards." Happy stood up and hugged the Queen, something that was completely rare and Gemma forced herself to hold back tears. She had to show a strong front to help him fix things with Daisy.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going and try and find out where she went, take care of this dead body so you can be back with your woman." Gemma strutted out, on a mission. She craved being able to help out with the club, but even more than that, any personal issues any of her boys were having she was right there to help them. No questions asked.

**AU: What do you think is in store for Juice? How would YOU react if you were Daisy? I promise this next chapter is going to be good, oh boy, oh boyyyyy... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Want some advice? Might want to slow down and actually enjoy the top shelf alcohol your drinking." The bartender poured another glass, setting in down in front of the customer.

"_You want a tip? Then shut the fuck up and do your damn job of pouring my drinks_." Daisy glared at him before she saw him about to say something, and used his better judgment to keep his mouth shut. He lived on his tips and if the lady wanted to drink them fast, so be it. He was hoping she wouldn't forget to tip him well, especially since she was not the nicest customer he has had at the hotel.

Daisy twisted the olives in her glass before taking another drink. She had rushed from the cabin to her place, packed for a night and quickly checked into a hotel under a fake name, knowing that Happy was going to be looking for her. She wasn't ready to see him, didn't know if she ever wanted to see him again. The betrayal she felt from him not only lying to her, but this loving man who enjoyed mercilessly torturing and ending peoples lives? She couldn't understand that, especially when he would touch Daisy delicately. Her heart was aching, a common trait they both had when they were fighting but this didn't seem like a fight. This might be the final chapter for them, Daisy was for the first time in her life actually scared of Happy. She wondered what else he lied about to her, other skeletons he had hidden in that disturbing closet of his.

Daisy wasn't perfect, didn't expect that from Happy but she did expect 100% honesty and was up front when they first dated that was very important to her. Happy wasn't the same man she used to know, sure he would beat up men to a bloody pulp, a few times put guys in comas for macking on Daisy, but never murdering anyone. _Her boyfriend had turned into a serial killer_.

Hearing that thought in her head made her flinch and finish her dirty martini, silently eyeing the bartender and another one appeared in front of her.

"Rough day huh?" A handsome gentleman sat down next to her, ordering a beer before looking back at her.

"Probably the roughest day I've ever had." Daisy ate the olives from her previous drink before stirring her current one, her mind flooding with too many thoughts, images from earlier that scared her to her core.

"You might think that now, but life has a way of making your worst day seem like your easiest. Trust me I know, keeps proving that theory to me." He took a drink of his beer, noticing the woman seemed deep in thought. Whatever was going on, he deemed it probably wasn't best for her to stew about it. "You know, talking generally gets things moving, can't dwell on whatevers going on, got to figure out the next step."

"It's not that simple. My boyfriend...well, ex, uhhh fuck I don't know what he is...he lied to me." Daisy didn't know why she was opening up to this stranger, but she needed to talk to _someone_.

"That's it? He lied? Men do that on a regular basics in case you didn't know."

"Not with me he doesn't, never has, but now who knows what else he's lied about. Makes you questions ever single thing...you ever had someone hurt you?"

"Haven't we all?"

"Even someone portraying someone they aren't?"

"Yeah, had a few women lie to me, only wanted me for my badge...something about a powerful man of the law got them going."

"I never got that, who cares about what the man does as long as he loves you and treats you good? Stupid hoes goes after someone because of their title, fucking bullshit." Daisy took a drink as the gentleman laughed, intrigued by this woman sitting next to him.

"Why hold onto this guy then, you're an attractive woman, plenty of men would be lucky to have a lady like yourself." He thought to himself, 'I sure as hell would.' But was smart enough to not voice it out loud.

"It's all too fresh right now, I'm sorry I even brought it up." Daisy was positive this guy must think she's pathetic, couldn't truly reveal what happened although then he would believe her.

"Hey, it's okay. I came here alone and got some good company. I think we were meant to cross paths for a reason."

"Well I'm Daisy, I didn't get your name?"

"David." He smiled at her, while briefly shaking her hand as she forced a smile on her face. "How about this...for tonight, you try your best to ignore what happened before you came here, let me show you a fun time, _give you a break from the chaos_." He was a people person, a perfect gentleman that saw this beautiful woman seeming broken and he just wanted to make her feel better, if only for one night.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Daisy welcomed any kind of a distraction right now, because if she continued thinking she didn't want the evil in her mind haunting her anymore.

When Happy and a few other SOA members walked into the hotel, all eyes were on them. They always stood out and if women were around, they were always drooling over them. Happy went up to the front desk. "Did a lady named Daisy check in?" His voice was overly raspy and worn out, from getting a lot of screaming in on his drive to release some anger.

"No one under that name has checked in tonight sir." The teenage guy working the front desk shakily answered. He knew who SOA was and didn't want to cross them. Unfortunately, he didn't have any information that they were looking for and Happy started to walk away.

"Her fucking phone gps said she was here, the fucking retard at the clubhouse better not have played me." Happy grunted as Tig slapped his back.

"We'll find her brother, go take a smoke break and I'll ask around." Happy left the hotel, needing some nicotine to soothe him instead of beating the shit out of some random, poor person who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Looking for a lady, anyone named Daisy come in here?" Tig asked the bartender who luckily didn't have many customers at the moment.

"Yeah, rude bitch. She was in here, downing dirty martinis, left awhile ago though. Don't know where to, but at least she left a decent tip." Tig nodded his head thanks at him as he started to walk out.

One of the regulars at the clubhouse spotted Tig. "Hey, you know you could ask Hale, he was here tonight for a bit. Maybe he'd have some information for you." Only the dumb regular didn't know Daisy had left with him, was too shit faced to remember that piece of information.

"Yeah, fuck him. Hale wouldn't help us, would try to drive the woman as far away from us as possible." Tig snorted, not even considering that worthy to repeat to anyone as he walked outside, seeing Happy leaned against the building, lighting his second smoke. "No information yet, you scared Daisy_ half to death..._" Tig paused when Happy glared at him with his poor choice of words. "Well, give her a night to process all this...you know she always needs space." Happy nodded, knowing this time Tig was right as they started walking back to their bikes.

David was true to his word, showing Daisy a fun time and most importantly, keeping her mind occupied so her thoughts didn't wander. Found out he grew up in Charming, had lived there all his life and at a young age had decided he wanted to join the police academy. Following the law was very important to him and to help others and keep the bad guys locked up, going after his passion each and every day was exhilarating to him.

She had talked about her clothing empire that was continuing to grow, how in a few months in things were looking good at her Lodi location she was going to add an additional branch somewhere else. She had graduated top of her class, when Daisy put her mind to something she gave it her all wanting to be nothing less than the best.

David decided after another drink that they head to a restaurant and get some food in them to soak up the booze. They went to a hole in the wall place and it was karaoke night and Daisy tried convincing him to go up and sing a duet with her but he said he was too well known and didn't want to get embarrassed. Daisy went up there by herself and sang one of her favorite songs: Whitney Houston's "I will always love you."

Walking back to their table, the place was clapping in approval as she had a cheesy grin on her face. "Didn't know you could sing, got any other hidden talents?" David asked as their food was dropped off at their table.

"Maybe." Daisy answered smugly and noticed David blush a little, taken back by the way she answered it. It was the first time anything had been hinted at being remotely sexual during the evening. Lucky for him, Daisy was devouring her food and seeming to have dropped it and he was thankful to not say anything stupid in return. He wasn't good at that kind of thing.

After dinner, David took her back to the hotel, when she had told him she was staying there for the night. The doorman noticed David and greeted him, "Good evening Officer Hale."

"Charles, you know you can call me David." He patted the guy on the shoulder as they walked in together, getting into the elevator.

"Thanks for a good night tonight David. You have no idea how much I needed this." Daisy was grateful, after all the food and water at the restaurant the buzz was wearing off, but now the pain was coming back.

"I had a good time too Daisy. You'll be okay, you seem like a strong woman." Hale walked her like the gentleman he was to her room. "Good night." He smiled one last time at her before starting to walk away.

Daisy bit her lip, never feeling more alone and scared, peeking at her cell phone and seeing Kate still hadn't returned her calls or texts from earlier, she had no one to turn to in town and didn't want to be alone. She didn't trust that Queen bitch Gemma either, she had probably known all the while that Daisy was clueless and found it hilarious. "_David, wait..._" She saw him turn in confusion and came right back to her.

**AU: Do you think Daisy has a right to be upset? What about David Hale coming into the picture? Do you like Tig being Hap's closest brother, or is there someone else you'd rather see? Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Will you stay the night?" Daisy waited for a response from David Hale, who seemed completely caught off-guard by her question. They might have had a few flirtatious moments, but it was very innocent and here she was asking him to spend the night? She realized it came off wrong and tried to clarify to stop the embarrassment she was feeling.

"I mean only stay the night in the same hotel room as me, nothing more. I don't want to be alone." Daisy was feeling pathetic, having asked a man she met that evening to stay and not get anything out of it, who in their right mind would?

"Alright, I can do that." Hale finally able to speak. He wasn't smooth with the ladies and was glad he didn't take her invitation the incorrect way at first. He could only imagine how that would have been. But he was a nice guy, and if she didn't want to be alone, who was he to say no to a beautiful woman?

She watched him enter and start making up the pull out bed and locked the hotel door behind her. She was beyond grateful for him agreeing to stay with her. She realized with things playing out right now with Happy she had no one other than Kate in town for support, and she clearly wasn't reliable. She could now add David Hale to that list and didn't know how to repay him, but would have to think of something.

Daisy grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She couldn't believe how in one day, things in her life could change drastically. Here she was, in a hotel room with another man, while her killer boyfriend was out somewhere, waiting to talk to her. Replaying images in her head of seeing him at the cabin, obviously doing what he thoroughly enjoys made her stomach churn. She shook the thoughts out as she finished getting ready.

Seeing her coming out of the bathroom, Hale took a large gulp at the sight. She had a white tank top on with black pj shorts, which covered her ass but had the rest of her legs on display. Her hair was up in a messy bun and he saw her shifting uncomfortable for a moment after tossing the bag down. "Is there something more going on than what you've said? Why are you afraid to be alone for the night?" He put his focus on her situation, having to keep the dirty thoughts out of his head.

"It's been a long day, and you've been kind to me and I feel more relaxed having you here. Can we please leave it at that?" Daisy sighed and started to pull the covers back, not realizing how alluring she was looking with her backside facing Hale.

"Yeah, yeah alright. For now I'll leave it alone." Hale felt his dick growing watching her half bent over taking the extra pillows off the bed and pulling the covers back. He got under his covers to avoid her seeing the hard on he was developing.

Hitting the light off, Daisy and Hale both laid in their respective beds having a difficult time trying to fall asleep. Hale's thoughts were smutty and as much as he was trying to avoid them, he was a man after all. Daisy kept shaking her head whenever Happy would enter her mind, and she never could imagine the day where his face disgusted her. Part of her was wishing she never ran into him so she could keep the beautiful relationship they had as kids, it was like a fairy tale that every girl wanted to be treated by a man.

Eventually, sleep overtook both of them and a few hours later, Daisy awoke to a nightmare of Happy killing another person in front of her. She shot up in bed and felt her heart racing and was jolting her head in every direction trying to remember where she was. Her breathing became heavy and she didn't even flinch when David grabbed her. He heard her screaming in her sleep and unhesitatingly came over to calm her down when he saw she was awake. Could tell by her symptoms she was having a panic attack. "It's okay Daisy, focus on your breathing." She looked at him, fear predominately in her eyes and David pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back softly. Shortly after, he felt her body starting to relax against him and her breathing was back to normal. He started to let go of her to return to his bed and she clutched his shoulders through his t-shirt.

"Please don't go." Her pleading tone was evident and the safety she felt with Hale she wasn't ready to let go of, was scared of another nightmare or panic attack if he went back to his bed. For one night she wanted to feel safe and get some rest so she could figure out what to do tomorrow.

Hale couldn't say no to her and laid down on the bed, with Daisy still half on him holding on tight to him. With her breasts resting on him and one of her legs over his, his body started to react. "You should move over...I can't control my body with you on me." Hale was still trying to be a gentleman, wouldn't take advantage of her having a fight with her boyfriend, even if there was a chance she was going to break up with him.

"David, it's only an erection." Daisy didn't care, she wasn't going to roll over or let him move away from her. This physical contact was comforting to her and when Hale slid his arm around her, resting on her upper back she smiled, glad he was letting it go.

"You sure your going to be okay?" Hale asked her the next morning. They had cuddled all night, Daisy fiercely holding onto him. He knew there was more to the story than she was letting on, but wouldn't push her to confess anymore than she was comfortable with.

"Yeah, I had a day of shock, but I'm okay now." Daisy faked a grin with him, coming out of the bathroom after getting changed. Was she really ready to have to face Happy? She couldn't hide forever and would rather deal with the situation versus letting it linger and eat away at her.

"Okay, well here's my card, give me a call if you need anything. I have to get going to work...it was really good meeting you Daisy, I hope everything works out for the best." He gave her a long hug, after last night and him keeping her safe they had formed a bond between them. He also couldn't wait to get home to take care of himself, sleeping with a hard on and wanting nothing more but to get his release.

"Thank you for everything David. You're such a good, sweet gentleman, a rare breed nowadays." She let go of him and they stared at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Alright then, once again don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He reminded her once more before exiting the room.

Happy hid his motorcycle to the side of Daisy's house before breaking in and looking around for any clues as to where she was. It had only been yesterday when his world was shook up with her revelation at finding out his role in the club, seeing it with her own eyes he knew only intensified it. He hated how whenever they weren't on good terms his whole body felt distraught and felt he couldn't function properly. All he wanted was to be able to explain himself to her, and for things to go back to how they were. She had to know how perfect they were for each other, he wasn't even tempted by any of the women that would throw themselves at him and that happened on a daily basis being a member of the SOA. Even Jax who had a woman he proclaimed to love would have no problem cheating on her repeatedly, but Happy couldn't do that, not with Daisy.

Happy went through her whole house and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she hadn't packed up all her shit and her place wasn't a mess so he was hoping that meant she hadn't left town. Even if she had, Happy would go after her, he wasn't going to lose her now that she was back in his life. Even if he had to work his ass off, being with her was worth every second of it. _The woman could have him begging on his knees for crying out loud. _

His thoughts were shut down and vanished when he heard her car pull up. He sat down on her couch, and waited. Saw her enter her home and drop her bag on the floor. She glanced around before grabbing a water from the fridge and heading straight into the living room, where he was. Saw her do a double take when her eyes met his, and she glanced back at the door. Happy figured she was calculating in her head if she had time to beat him out the door to escape.

"Daisy, we need to talk, please don't try to leave." Happy didn't want to have to stop her, was hoping she would come sit so they could talk. He was wrong. She dashed for the door and as she got it unlocked, he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder with one arm effortlessly and brought her back into the living room, setting her down gently on the couch with his arms on her waist. "Daisy please hear me out."

She didn't care that her boyfriend, the killer, was begging to have a conversation about this. She couldn't stomach to be around him after what she had saw yesterday. "You wanna fucking talk, lets talk. You disgust me, you fucking liar piece of shit. You want to know what's running through my head? Wondering if your going to kill me because of what I saw, what I know know about you? How many people have you murdered? And you fucking thrive on it, which makes it even worse if that's possible. How could the man who loves me, _or at least claims to_, be into such violent and excruciating pain?"

Happy figured it was a good thing she was at least speaking to him, letting him know what was on her mind. This was how they started to tackle any problems that would occur in their relationship and it gave him hope. "I'd _never_ hurt you Daisy, you know that." Even with his hands currently on her waist, they were only there in case she tried to take off again. He would never use force against her, the only exception was when she liked to get extra frisky with him.

"You did hurt me you asshole, keeping this from me! You kill people Happy, how could you think I would be okay with that?"

"I thought if you would let me-"

"You thought wrong, you should have left me alone when we ran into each other on the street. Had I known that day who you really were, a fucking cold hearted killer, I would have never spoke to you again. You got me all wrapped up in this shit and I don't know what to do."

"Daisy if you-"

"NO! I can't do this, you have to go. I hate you, I hate you,_ I fucking hate you_!" Daisy screamed at him and started slapping Happy, over and over again, and her slaps turned to punches, Happy didn't even protect himself. He let her hit him because her words had made him feel even worse and wanted her to get some release. She stopped hitting him and started balling instead, covering her face as the tears started to stream down her face. Happys heart broke even more seeing her falling apart in front of him and he tried to hug her and she slapped him across the face. "Stop it, stop it!"

Happy knew he should not try to hold her, but he didn't give a fuck, he needed to have her in his arms and grabbed her and put her on his lap holding her tightly. "I'm sorry baby, _I'm so sorry_. You know how much I love you, you mean everything to me Daisy, I can't lose you. I won't lose you." She didn't fight him as she kept crying, having her breakdown and he was taking full advantage of it to be able to hold her. He placed gentle, loving kisses on her face, neck, and shoulders, any part of bare skin he was able to reach. Wanted her to feel his love through his touch.

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands, both of them looking at each other with a mixture of pain and hurt in their eyes, and he gave her a soft kiss, continued kissing her even though she clearly wasn't responding. He was feeling more urgent as time was going on and grabbed her ass pushing her down on his crotch, even in their current predicament his dick was rock hard. He kept repeating the action until she responded to the kiss and Happy didn't waste any time ripping off her pants and underwear and taking down his pants, to take his dick out and slip in her entrance. Daisy moaned at the sensation of him inside her and Happy grabbed the back of her head, kissing her, showing her all his raw emotions that no one else had ever, or would ever see. Women would give _anything_ to get this kind of affection from him but there was only one woman who would ever get that and it was her.

Happy very rarely ever had sex with her when she was broken and vulnerable like she was today. But he had to have this intimacy with her, hoping it would bring them closer and help repair their relationship. Also, remind her of why they were meant to be together, even with all the fucked up shit that she was finding out. He had to have her on his side and know that no matter what happened, she would be there and he wouldn't have to worry about her leaving him. That was one thing he feared and why he wasn't going to stop constantly reminding her how much he loved her, even if it pissed her off.

Daisy was one second balling her eyes out and the next, riding Happy's dick while he was kissing her passionately the whole time. She felt how broken he was, scared, and all the love he had in his whole entire body was for her. As she started to cum, Happy cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them, running his thumbs across her nipples to make them hard. She scratched her fingernails down his chest as she felt her release and he groaned and bucked up against her as his orgasm rapidly followed hers.

She rested her head on his shoulder, getting a break from kissing him as she caught her breath. That's when her brain broke free from the haze and she got off him, dressing herself silently. Happy observed her, and she felt his eyes on hers. "You need to leave." Daisy voiced it quietly, not wanting to use a lot of energy right now, after the sex and her head spinning the entire last day she was praying he wouldn't fight her on this.

Happy got dressed and stood before her, grabbing onto her hands. "I'll go Daisy, give you some time. You call me or I'm going to be coming back over. We will work this out baby, _I promise_." She nodded her head and he gave her one last kiss, part of him hoping she would ask him to stay after it, only she went to the door, opening it for him, the sign couldn't have been anymore crystal clear.

* * *

>Shutting the door behind her once Happy left, and she listened as his bike sounded farther and farther away, until she went to take a bubble bath, taking a bottle of wine with her. Weighing all her options, either breaking up with Happy, staying with him and accepting him for who he was, or leaving this all behind her to go back to New York and start fresh...she was imagining herself in each scenario and what one would be the best choice for her. Once she noticed she'd been in the tub too long and was getting wrinkly, she got out and dried off, throwing a robe on when she heard a knock on her door. Only, she wasn't expecting the visitor who was at her door and didn't know how this was about to play out.<p><p>

* * *

>AU: Who do you think is at the door? What did you think about Hale staying the night with Daisy? Anyone want to see something progress with those two?<p><p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"You definitely have some balls showing up at my place, _Gemma_." Daisy scolded at her, letting her know from the beginning she wasn't pleased to see her.

"Should know that by now about me Daisy, I do anything for my family and right now we need to talk about what you found out." Gemma had seen Happy last night for a brief second, taking some joints back to his room and telling Tig to let everyone know he was not to be bothered. She didn't want either of them to wallow in their pain anymore, and come back together where they belonged.

"How my boyfriend is a murderer, yep no thanks to you or him! I had to witness that shit with my own eyes Gemma! This whole time neither of you, him especially, couldn't tell me that?"

"Honey, it wasn't my place to, I told Happy he needed to tell you about it. He was going to soon." Although Gemma questioned whether or not Happy really would have if he hadn't been caught. The exact thing he feared if he told her was coming true.

"Don't you fucking honey me! I thought we were getting close Gemma, you could have at least gave me a heads up, everyone knew but me. Fucking family my ass!"

"We are family. We all love each other, we fight, but at the end of the day we always have each other backs. Daisy you need to let Happy explain himself, he's a fucking mess."

"Don't think now that one secret has come out that it gives you the right to butt into my relationship with him, it doesn't. If this has taught me anything, I need to stand up for myself. Get out Gemma."

"I'm not leaving that easily. Talk to me, I can help you to understand all this, I know it's a lot. I'm here to help."

"That ship has long sailed." Daisy grabbed her gun in one of her kitchen drawers and pointed it at Gemma. "Get the fuck out Gemma." Her hand was steady, pointing directly at the Queen's forehead.

"That's really cute, trying to scare me off. Not going to work Daisy, you probably don't even know how to use it."

Daisy lowered the gun down and shot two inches from Gemma's stiletto and had the Queen jumping back in shock. "You fucking crazy bitch!"

"Wanna try again? Test me Gemma, I dare you." Daisy had her finger back on the trigger and Gemma gave in, quickly leaving unsure if Daisy would really shoot her but not willing to take the chance to find out and Daisy sighed in relief. She wasn't going to take any shit from her, telling her to fix things with Happy when something this big had happened.

Daisy decided to make some tea to settle and calm down for the evening. She was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the water to boil when there was another knock on her door. She peered through the peephole to see David Hale in uniform at her door. Wondering what he would want she opened the door. "Hey David."

David took a look at her in her white satin robe that fell short of her knees and her tousled hair up in a ponytail. "Daisy go get dressed, I need to talk to you." He walked in without asking permission and looked around for clues while she went into her bedroom to change.

Daisy changed into black yoga pants and a black tank top. "What's up David?" She saw him standing near the door and he turned around to face her when he heard her voice.

"Got a call of report of gun shot at this residence. You want to explain why there is a bullet in your floor?" David pointed to the warning shot Daisy had aimed at Gemma's feet placed into her beautiful dark stained wood floors.

"Someone was trying to come in, I warned them not to and they didn't believe me. Let them know I was serious." Daisy shrugged as David came over to her and held onto her shoulders.

"What's really going on here Daisy? What aren't you telling me? Let me help you." David was getting sick of the lies, and now she was using a gun? Something wasn't right here and it kept escalating, all he wanted to do was to protect her.

"I'm fine David, really. I appreciate your concern but I'm dealing with it. It will all be over soon." Daisy thought to herself she would either be leaving town done with Happy, or somehow be able to see past all the bullshit and be back with him. Although the second choice wasn't sounding very appealing at the moment.

"That's what I'm worried about. It will all be over soon, Daisy is someone out to hurt you?"

"No David, it's..." She paused when she heard the hissing from her water being done. She went to pour herself a cup of tea and grabbed a mug for David but he shook his head no declining her offer. "No one's going to hurt me David." She reassured him, setting her cup down when she saw him going for the door.

"Fine, I'm trying here to help but you clearly don't want it. Bye Daisy." Hale slammed the door shut, pissed off at her not being able to open up to him.

"David!" Daisy yelled as she ran out her door with no shoes on, not wanting him to leave on those terms. She grabbed his arm to stop him from getting into his police car. "I'm not trying to upset you, if I thought I was in danger I would tell you. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you the whole story."

"You know how many people think they aren't in danger and can handle it themselves and end up dead? You used a gun Daisy, this isn't some petty shit." David was getting frustrated, how could she not see how serious this situation was, and he only knew a fraction of it. It worried him what he didn't know, what she was so adamant about holding back from him.

"David, please just trust me on this. Please." Daisy wanted to try and figure things out with Happy without having anyone elses input. Just like she did when she was with Graham, Daisy didn't like to take any relationship advice from anyone especially when it was considering whether to break it off or work through it.

"Your choice Daisy, but it's the wrong one." David got into his car, not wanting to stay a second longer to hear her feed him some bullshit why she couldn't tell him anything. He was there for her the first night they met, held her when she was scared and having a panic attack, and he asks for more information and she clams up? She had something to hide and he was going to find out what that was.

"Where is that fucker?" Happy was storming into the clubhouse, had been waiting for Juice to show his face, but his coward ass was hiding out somewhere and Happy wasn't going to rest until he laid into that asshole for messing things up between him and his lady. It was a line a brother was never to cross.

"I get you're pissed, but I don't think killing Juice is going to fix your relationship with Daisy." Tig was trying to reason with him, he knew Juice had fucked up and consequences would happen once he was face to face with Happy. Tig wanted Happy to wait to see Juice, maybe by that point Daisy would forgive him and Happy wouldn't be as harsh.

"I'm not going to kill the dumbass, just beat the living shit out of him. Don't stand in my way Tig. I need to do this. So I'm gonna ask you one more time. _Where is he_?"

Tig let out a long, defeated sigh, knowing if he didn't disclose the location, Happy would go after him to get it. Juice was the one that made a bad judgement call and as much as Tig loved his brother Juice and wanted to protect him, he wasn't going to cross the Killer to do so. It was time for Juice to pay. "He's up at Pineys cabin."

Juice had been in hiding for three days now since Gemma had informed him of the huge mistake he made telling Daisy where the cabin was and she found out the truth about what Happy did for the club.

Juice was known for being a klutz and having stupid moments, but each one he made he would learn from and continued to become a better SOA club member. However, this particular incident was different because it wasn't a mistake he made on the job, this was a personal one that he should have never assumed she knew and currently Juice had a large target on him.

Making it even worse, Happy and Daisy hadn't worked things out yet. Juice had not been the praying type, but when it came to being on Hap's bad side, you never knew was to expect and that was terrifying in itself. A few times a day, Juice was on his knees praying they would fix their relationship and Happy would know that Juice would never do something like this on purpose. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this without bruises and blood, but he was hoping Happy would spare him his life.

Being a motorcycle enthusiast, Juice heard the roar of Happys bike approaching. Any of the SOA could easily identify by sound what brother was approaching. Juices mouth instantly went dry as panic started to take over and with shaky hands, he pulled out his gun from the back of his pants.

Happy approached the cabin, each step getting more excited for the anticipation of releasing his anger on the one person who put him in this predicament. Picking the lock effortlessly, he entered the cabin and saw Juice pointing a gun at him, shaking uncontrollably.

"Juice, put down the fucking gun. I'm not going to kill you."

"I fucked up Happy. You two seemed so close, I thought Daisy knew. I'd never try to hurt you intentionally brother."

"Save it Juice, you're a fucking idiot that has to pay regardless. Never assume anything. You ready?" Happy started taking his biker gloves off as Juice gulped. This was it, what he had been running away from. The Killer was going to make him suffer, he could feel it.

After a day at her Lodi clothing store, which sales were even higher than projected, Daisy pulled into her driveway and her eyes narrowed at the sight of someone on a Harley coming down her street. Once they got to her driveway, she rolled her eyes as she got out of her car, crossing her arms. Of course it would be Tig stopping over.

"Get off my property." Daisy wasn't going to play nice, had no reason to. The betrayal she felt running through her veins from Happy made her hate every single person in that club.

"Calm down Daisy, give me 5 minutes and I'll be gone. We need to talk."

"Why the fuck do _we _need to talk? Coming here to threaten me, if I speak a word to the authorities of what my boyfriend does for the club? I'm always carrying so watch what you say."

"You know, everyone thought of you as this sweet and innocent Little-Miss-Daisy. _Everyone except me. _You see, I know Happy, better than any of the other brothers and he wouldn't be into someone like that, long term. The woman would have to have depth and darkness to her...and you clearly proved that without any hesitation pulling that trigger and shooting at Gemma's feet." Tig was walking slowly in circles around Daisy as she listened to him speak. "I think you have something disturbing and evil inside of you, that's only _begun_ to scratch the surface. That is the woman I can see Happy being so fucking in love with that he's all twisted up over the mere thought of losing you."

"What are you getting at Tig?"

"Show that dark side, embrace it, the club will see you more as one of us and not a little fucking princess. I know danger excites you and seeing what Happy does might have been a shock, but my gut is telling me the more you think about it, the hotter you get for him. A woman not fit for this lifestyle would have left but you stayed Daisy. Put Happy out of his misery already."

Daisy advanced towards her house, when Tig spoke again. "And Daisy," she turned to make eye contact with him, "my gut is never wrong." He gave her a grin as he hopped back on his bike and turned it on. Daisy went straight for her liquor cabinet, grabbing a fifth of Captain Morgan and took a long swallow straight out of the bottle. She had goosebumps from thinking over Tigs words and moved over to the couch, curled up her legs, and was absorbing everything he just said.

Once Happy got his gloves off, he put them in vest pocket and felt his phone vibrate. He wasn't going to answer it but saw the caller id that it was Daisy. Getting outside for privacy, he was wondering what she was about to say.

"Hey Daisy." Happy didn't even try to mask the relief and love in his voice, incredibly glad she called him. He was thinking he was going to have to fight her hard to win her back. It had to be a good sign she was already calling him.

"Happy, need you to come over."

"Right now?" As much as he wanted to beat the shit out of Juice, repairing things with Daisy was a higher priority. He'd do anything to get her back.

"Yes, how far away are you?" She took another chug from the fifth, only had drank a quarter of it thus far.

" 'Bout 30 minutes, is everything okay?" Happy hoped Gemma hadn't shown up there again, he heard what happened, no one else knew her dark side but him.

"Will be if you're here in 30 minutes...for every minute past that I'm taking off an article of clothing and if I'm naked, I'll take care of myself and not let you in."

"On my way." Hap hung up the phone and he ran into the cabin. "Today's your lucky day." Happy punched him a few times in the face, stomach and kidney then quickly threw Juice down on the glass table, which crashed around Juice from the impact. Happy saw the blood cuts forming on his body and grimly smiled before running out to get to Daisys as quick as possible. No way would he be late, and the drive there was going to be tough with the stiff erection he was packing through his jeans.

**AU: First of all, I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday season. Second, I had to think of where I wanted to take this chapter...so many options. Finally, in the holiday spirit it would be absolutely wonderful if my readers could write a review of the chapter, and how you are liking the story thus far. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"You want me to leave?" Happy wasn't presuming right after they had sex she would be booting him out the door...repeatedly.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you. This was only a booty call and you've served your purpose." It was accurate, Daisy was horny and couldn't imagine having sex with someone who wasn't Happy. But that did not mean she had forgiven him. He had a way to go before that could happen.

"Daisy, I don't want to leave. I want to stick around and watch a movie and cuddle with you." Happy reached his hand over to hers on the bed and ran it delicately over hers. Catching Daisy's attention, she stared at their hands for a minute before returning her gaze back at him.

"I'm not ready to do that. Until then, you are my booty call. Do whatever you want if you need more than I'm giving you..."

Happy couldn't believe she was giving him permission to sleep with other women, Daisy had _never_ been that type. In fact, she was territorial of him if she sensed a woman who wasn't going to back off. Guilt was rushing through Happy for the heartache she was experiencing to the point where she was allowing him to cheat on her.

"I could never and would never cheat on you. I love you, I only want you Daisy, you know that."

"Hmmm, just like you promised me you would never lie? Let me be frank here so you understand. I...don't...trust...you. Keeping from me that you are the killer and the torment you inflict on the victims all the while having that disturbing expression on your face. I'm trying to wrap my head around all this."

Happy was getting agitated, sick of her being troubled with him and he didn't think before he spoke. "Damnit Daisy, you act like you're foolproof. What about Angel Martinez?"

Daisy's eyes went immense at Happy's comment and he could comprehend he fucked up, the painful hit to the face only proved furthermore. "Get the fuck out."

Happy examined her shut down completely and distinguished he brought it on himself for going for a low blow. He wasn't going to quarrel anymore tonight. Had to do the one thing he hated and that was give Daisy time.

"I love you Daisy." His voice was serene and heartfelt and she apprehended in her heart he meant that part. Happy never hid the fact how insanely in love with her he was, she had him hooked. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before giving her a precious smooch on the lips. Even if she was mad at him, he wouldn't stop showing her love and affection. Wasn't able to hold back when he was near her without some sort of physical contact.

"Nice of Clay to stick us on cleaning all these guns while they scope out potential strip clubs to invest in. I'd rather be there." Tig muttered, extremely annoyed he got stuck with this task. He could be getting a lap dance from some of the talent instead of cleaning their entire gun supply.

"Not a surprise...probably why you aren't there. You're distracted when pussy is nearby." Happy was relieved he didn't have to go, could only imagine what Daisy would think a few days after he saw her last, and he was at a strip club.

"Still in the doghouse?" Tig was always a talker, and since they had plenty of work ahead of them he figured might as well talk to pass the time. Not that this would have been his first choice of a topic though.

"Yeah, she's really mad at me. Doesn't trust me. I wish she would forgive me already for fucks sake! Not like she's never murdered anyone." Happy was tired of being on the outs with Daisy and wanted nothing more than for her to be in his arms and the mix of stress and sadness he felt every damn second would vanish into thin air.

"She killed someone?" Tig knew she had darkness in her, but things were becoming more clear the more Happy opened up to him.

"Yeah, a chick who wanted my dick, was persistent even when I told her I wasn't interested. Daisy warned her a few times and finally couldn't take it anymore when the bitch kept trying to grab on my dick. Called me after she did it and we took care of the body together." Happy could recall it all as if it happened yesterday, it was that vivid. Of course he left out the part of the extremely hot sex they had afterwards, didn't want Tig knowing that kind of information on Daisy.

"Give it time, this is gonna show that anything thrown at the club she will be able to handle. Gonna make a hell of an old lady and give Gem a run for her money." Tig could already tell with her fierce side she was starting to show that the Queen would have to watch her back.

"I hope so." Happy stopped cleaning his gun and looked at Tig seriously. "I can't lose her again."

"You won't brother, she's still in town and fucking you." Tig saw the sneer Hap shot at him as he slapped his back in a brotherly fashion. "What? It's the fucking truth! She ain't sleeping with someone else...Lets take a break, I need a cigarette." Tig was thankful he was single and didn't have to deal with the kind of drama that could even hurt the stone cold Killer himself. Tig stayed the fuck away from love, wanting absolutely nothing to do with it.

Daisy had a relaxing day at the spa and returned home working on a few new designs for an upcoming fashion event. The day had done her good, her body went like jello after a full day of services at the spa. Sipping her glass of tea, she glanced at the clock to see it was after two in the morning and she heard a loud knock at her door.

Opening her door to see Happy with his arm slumped against the door frame, she could tell he was drunk. He looked up at her and gave her a special smile reserved for her, one that she knew he was horny and couldn't wait to have her. "Hap, wait..." She got out the second word and he already was in the door, picked her up in his arms and was sucking on her neck. Her body had already felt good and now with him touching her silky, soft skin it felt incredible and she couldn't get enough either.

Happy carried her over to her desk and with an arm, knocked over any and everything on the table, her glass of tea shattering on the floor. Daisy could smell the liquor on Happys breath as he grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her. He reluctantly pulled back to take off her pants and pulled his pants down before laying a few kisses to her collarbone. "I'm gonna take you and I'm not fucking leaving afterwards Daisy. I'm staying the night." The look in his eyes told her he wasn't kidding and wasn't going to let her kick him out immediately after sex. He wanted to sleep in the same bed as her, had been missing that a lot lately. Not that having sex with her wasn't amazing, but he genuinely enjoyed her company and hated that she wasn't giving him that part too.

"Okay." Daisy was like putty in Happy's hands, the way he caressed her whole body, not wanting to leave out even an inch. Daisy knew he was trying to take his time, the other times they would have sex she would rush him into it so she could get him out of her place quicker. Although she knew Happy too well that when he tried to go slow when he was drunk, he would always get too worked up and then attack her.

"Take this shit off." Happy was struggling with her top and would have ripped it, but he knew his fashion forward girlfriend would kill him if the article of clothing was important to her. A few of her designs that she had made right before she made it big she would wear as a reminder to stay humble. One of those tops she had on tonight. Daisy took off the top along with her bra as her breasts bounced out from the snug bra she had on. Happy's eyes enlarged, dazing at the beautiful sight of them before attacking them and he knocked her back on the desk as he assaulted her chest, leaving bite marks, swift licks, and loving kisses. Even in a drunken state, Happy could always show with his body how much he loved her.

Daisy didn't want to lose control this evening with Happy, but he had caught her off guard showing up and when he wanted to use his tactics to be the dominate one on her, she wouldn't be able to stop him once she realized what he was doing. It was hard anyways when Happy would be appreciating her body and touching her in a way any woman wanted to be desired by a man she loved. She could always feel it through his touch, their connection was like nothing else.

Daisy was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt him graze her chin to look at her as he inserted his penis inside her. He always wanted them gazing at each other when he entered her. Happy placed a rough hand on her lower back to lean her further back on the desk as he thrusted deeper into her, holding onto her upper thigh for support, an occasional squeeze to it from time to time.

"I love you Daisy." Happy watched her as she was holding onto the desk, his thrusts becoming more urgent and hitting even deeper inside her. "Tell me you love me." His eyes were lit up, she had yet to say the words since they reconnected and it bothered him.

"I can't." Daisy refused to say the words when they weren't true. Right now she was still hurt by him lying to her and he had to gain that trust back.

"Say it." Happy circled his thumb against her clit, lightly pushing down on it, knowing it was lighting a fire inside her. He would use his powers of knowing her body and twisted her up inside to hear those three words from her. Didn't care that she was glaring at him, could tell he was pissing her off and he was already in trouble with her. Happy could care less because in this moment in time, all he wanted was her to say the words out loud. He slid his thumb inside her, while all the while continuing to drill into her with a punishing rhythm before using the wetness to stroke her clit again. Observed her becoming weak under his control. "Three words Daisy. Now." He pushed his thumb down on her clit, wiggling it and felt her jolt at the touch.

Daisy couldn't hold back anymore, didn't want to give into him and say what he wanted her to say. But damn him playing her body perfectly, before she knew it she was giving him what he wanted. "I love you." She clenched and held his rippling biceps, seeing the enormous smirk on his face as she orgasmed and before she could fall back and hit her head against the wall, Happy grabbed her head, pounding into her even harder and squeezing her breast tightly in his hands.

With the combination of her saying the words he had been craving to hear from her all these months, to the intense sex, the hard passion he was showing her and his body feeling the burn, sweat beginning to drip down his body, Happy groaned as he felt his release and welcomed it, blowing his load inside her. He always orgasmed inside her, knowing she was on birth control, and he disliked the moment he would have to pull out of her. Would stay all fucking day inside of her if he could.

Happy pulled her body up and scooted her to the edge of the desk. Placing a few of his standard, loving kisses on Daisy before picking her up and carrying her to the shower. He really missed taking showers with her, the intimacy and watching the water cascade down her body was breathtaking. Her shower had two silver shower heads on either side as both of them got wet. Happy grabbed her shampoo and pour a generous dab into his hands before stepping closer to her to massage it into her scalp. Running his fingertips in circles on her head and seeing the calming expression that would always take over her face he loved. He knew how much she loved scalp massages and he would always take his time and make sure to give her the best ones.

By the time he was done with the conditioner on her, he saw her droopy eyes and her body was leaned up against his. "Almost done." He gave her hair a final rinse before quickly using her aromatherapy body wash on her and breathing it in was relaxing to him. He forgot how she was obsessed with the stuff.

Daisy got out of the shower, knowing Happy had to wash up and she wasn't ready to be kind enough to do that for him. He was still on her shit list after all. Drying herself off and hopping into bed, she couldn't deny the fact she was pleased he was staying the night. Wanting to love him but hating him right now was difficult and she hoped she could get past it soon.

Happy joined her in bed, glad that she had left half the bed available for him, with her back to him, laying on her side. Happy moved next to her, wrapping his arm around her stomach and kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight Daisy."

His damn raspy voice right next to her ear gave her chills, and no doubt he knew it too by her goosebumps that formed. She wondered if her body could ever deny him no matter how mad she was at him, but then she realized she probably never could. She had never craved another mans touch the way she did with Happy, and hated herself for picturing every man at least once that she had slept with to be him. She thought she wouldn't be able to sleep that night but less than a few minutes after Happy had said goodnight to her, she was already peacefully asleep.

What would come the next morning would be something neither of them expected, and would rattle their relationship even further than it already was. Even when you think the storm is at its worst, it sometimes tends to throw a few extra curve balls. How were the two of them going to handle it?

**AU: What do you think is going to happen? Do you like Tig trying to help both of them out in their current fight? Want Daisy and Happy to make it through this, or should she break/he break the others heart?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AU: I really struggled trying to write this chapter, every time I sat down to write I couldn't make up my mind what I wanted to happen...or find the words so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best...i really pushed myself finally to knock it out. I did make a few edits to it, nothing major but in case you get two updates on this chapter, that is why. I'm working on the next chapter right now, please keep the amazing feedback coming! :)**

"David, what are you doing here?" Daisy peaked back to ensure Happy didn't wake up with her and hoped he was sound asleep.

"I'm worried about you. I hoped giving you a little space would get you to open up to me. Talk to me Daisy."

"It's not a good time right now."

"It's never a good time. Let me help you. I actually care about you and your well-being."

"I can't talk right now, but I will call you but you need to leave right now. Please David." Daisy knew it was only a matter of seconds before Happy awoke and went looking for her.

"Is he here? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, and we are fixing things, but it won't look good if he sees you here. Go David." She had kept him on her doorstep, not allowing him access into her home and David was done going about things the nice way. Sick of her hiding information from him and today he was going to get some answers. He bravely walked in, passing her arm that she used to attempt to block him.

The first thing that caught his attention was the black SOA vest which was hanging on one of her bar stools. Davids head turned and the expression on Daisys face confirmed it. Her boyfriend was a member of the SOA, the same motorcycle gang that caused consistent trouble in Charming that David was always going after.

"This is what you've been hiding? Why the hell are you dating a Son? Do you actually know what these men do for a living?" Davids voice was getting louder, the anger festering in him from finally finding out the truth. This woman who he felt the need to protect was in bed with one of his sworn enemies.

"Keep your voice down!" Daisys heart was racing, trying to figure out in her head what to do next.

"What the hell are you doing here and why are you talking to my woman like that?" Daisy cringed hearing Happys voice entering the room, only wearing his baggy jeans and his bare, muscular chest was out on display.

"I've been trying to protect Daisy from whats been haunting her, not until just now did I find out she's affiliated with your gang."

"It's my job to protect her, not yours so fuck off Hale." Happy was standing firmly in front of Daisy with his arms crossed. Waking up and finding Hale in Daisys home was not how he wanted to start his morning.

"You are the problem, don't you see that Happy? Daisy isn't the type of woman to be with someone in your line of work." David could care less he was talking to the Enforcer of the club, he wasn't scared of Happy like others were.

"Don't fucking talk about her like you know her, you don't know shit." Happy would have been halfway through beating his ass if it were any other man in her home, but he couldn't lay a finger on Hale and it bothered him immensely.

"Daisy, you really want me to leave?" David was giving her a chance to kick Happy out, and find out her response.

Realizing that both David and Happy were staring at her, awaiting her answer she spoke up. "Yes David."

She noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes as he walked out, not feeling like uttering another word, she wasn't going to listen to him with Happy there. He would have to try another time when she was alone to talk some sense into her.

Daisy moved over to the coffee machine, filling it up as she felt Happys eyes on her. No doubt in her mind was he running through his head why David Hale was at her house. As she was waiting for the coffee, she faced him ready for the line of questions that was going to come from him. Instead, he was silent and she realized he wanted her to talk first. Their long history came in handy in situations like these where she could be able to read him without any words spoken.

"I don't want to talk about it, go home to your club." She held on to an ounce of hope that he wouldn't argue with her right now and just let it be but it was very slim.

"Don't pull that shit on me, you used that on Hale. Why the fuck was he here Daisy?" Happy knew in his heart that she wouldn't be talking to the authorities about the SOA but he needed to know in case any of his brothers got wind of the story. Didn't want them to get the wrong idea and plan a hit on Daisy, that would destroy Happy.

"He's a friend okay? I met him the day...I saw you at the cabin. We had dinner and drinks together, and I freaked out when he was about to leave for the night and asked him to stay the night." Happys eyes changed into thin slits, dreading to hear the next part. "Nothing happened, he was on the pull out couch until I had a panic attack in the middle of the night and asked him to sleep in the bed with me and held me. He's been trying to help me but I haven't told him anything, all he knows is I had a fight with my boyfriend."

"Hale was in a bed with you all night, touching you?"

"Damnit Happy, of course that's the part you heard. Drop it, nothing happened."

"Answer me this Daisy, did you feel his hard on at any point during the night?"

"Why the hell are we talking about this? Of course I did, there that make you feel better?"

"Yeah Daisy it really does, you all snuggled up with _Hale's dick poking you all night_ makes me feel better that he was there to comfort you. Thought you were stronger than that, didn't realize you need a man by your side all the time to make you feel at ease." Happy was jealous and pissed off. Not only because of finding out Hales night with Daisy, but not being able to remedy and kill the motherfucker for it. He was going to have a rough time any time Hale would be around knowing he couldn't get any retaliation on him.

"I don't, but when you find out your boyfriend is a _sick murderer_, I justify what I did. I don't give a fuck if you don't like it, you spun my world out of control Happy. I should have done the smart thing and left that day, but I couldn't. I hate that I still have feelings for you despite the despicable job you have."

Happy advanced on Daisy, picking her up and placing her on the counter while grabbing the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss. He couldn't talk, had to have her and get some of the jealousy out of his system. Hated her for making it easy for him to get jealous, not that she ever did it on purpose, but each time he would have to attack her body to reaffirm that she was his. Needed the images of Hale holding his woman out of his head.

Daisy knew when Happy took her in his arms he needed his confirmation of her being his. He would dominate her body and make her vocalize her feelings for him, and tell the truth about whoever the guy was that made Happy twitch in anger. For as tough as a man, he was sensitive about the smallest chance of losing Daisy to another man, always knowing she could do much better then him.

Happy was leaning against the counter, a few inches above Daisy and grabbed a chunk of her blonde curls that he loved immensely to tilt her head up towards him, needed her to give into him and let him run the show, his masculinity had taken a hit today and he had to fix that.

His lips proceeded down to her neck leaving urgent kisses as his breathing began to pick up. Craved to see the effect he has on her that no one else could ever compare to. His movements became more rushed as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, sliding her shorts and underwear off and picking her up to lay her down on the island where he would have more room.

Feeling the cold counter top, Daisy was about to suggest they relocate when she felt Happys tongue enter her. All thoughts were lost as he brought her legs closer, placing them over his shoulders to enjoy pleasing her. Daisy could never think straight when Happy was in between her legs and this time was no different. As she was close to coming, Happy pulled back.

"Did you want to have sex with Hale?"

"What?! No, don't stop Happy!" Daisy attempted to push his head closer to her but he wasn't moving.

"Do you like him?"

"No, and damnit if you don't get back in there I'm finishing myself off!" Daisy_ hated_ it whenever Happy would stop pleasuring her and he knew it. Luckily for her, Happy did finish her off and brushed his fingers along the curves of her body until her chest wasn't heaving from the explosive orgasm she received. Happy pulled down his pants and kicked them to the side of the kitchen, his cock was hard and he still had some aggression to get out. He picked Daisy up and slid her onto his cock as he held her ass and bounced her on it and she gripped his shoulders moaning in delight. Some days she didn't mind when Happy would man-handle her because seeing his strength turned her on even more.

The force he was giving her wasn't to his liking and he walked over to the wall and threw her up against it, gripping onto her hips as he thrusted even harder into her. "Tell me I don't have anything to worry about here Daisy."

Daisy fought back an eye roll, knowing that would only make Happy madder and gave him the answer he wanted. " You don't have anything to worry about Happy. No more talking." Even though he was in the mist of giving her a hard fuck, anytime he asked her a question he observed her closely, the man was an amazing multi-tasker.

He seemed to be pleased with her answer and continued with no further words between them. The image of Hale holding Daisy was currently out of his mind, but he knew it would return eventually, probably the next time he saw the fucker.

Daisy went back to being cold after their coitus against the wall and Happy had to leave anyways, to get some hours in at the shop. She wouldn't even let him kiss her goodbye, didn't want him thinking things were perfect between them again, so he settled for a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>She washed him off of her and went out back to lit a smoke, Daisy only smoked when she was stressed about something. "Should <em>really<em> start locking your door..." She heard behind her as she didn't hesitate to roll her eyes at her intruder.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: What are your thoughts on Happys predicament now, hearing about Hale and Daisy? Do you like Hale being in the story? Who do you think is at Daisys house?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AU: Special thank you is in order for sillygabby for creatively working with me on a few ideas for this chapter...spinning it in a different direction than I originally planned. I feel pretty good about this chapter, I hope you all enjoy! **

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today Tig?" Daisys voice were laced with sarcasm, although if she was honest with herself, she didn't despise Tig. In some strange way she felt that they were forming some kind of bond with each other. She didn't dare tell Happy that, especially not right now with him already being panicked about finding out about her sleeping in the same bed as David Hale.

Tig took out a smoke himself and lit it, letting the silence waver over them, pondering of how exactly to proceed. "You know me, I care about my brother and if you're fucking him and only him, why not forgive him already? You should be able to understand how hard it was for him to tell you the truth. Damn fool was practically prancing around when you came into town and to risk the chance of you running away when he finally had you back? Take a second to be in his shoes."

Daisy disliked how in the two conversations she has had with Tig, he brought up excellent points, the man was not purely a freaky, sex crazed maniac. A brief smirk graced her face as she glanced down at the ground, flicking the ash off her smoke. "Alright Tig, you've made your point, this is some dark and heavy stuff though. Not sure if I can join the circus."

"You joined years ago darling when you killed that girl. Don't play the innocent card, you have a dark side in you too, murdering someone before Happy even had his first kill. That's something right there."

Daisy was in disbelief that Happy told Tig about Angel Martinez, but thought about it further and came to the conclusion Tig was his outlet to talk about their relationship woes. "I didn't even know it existed...sure I would snap every once and awhile but what woman didn't? But one night I ran into Angel and she was telling her girlfriends about how she was going to seduce Happy, I lost it. The bitch wouldn't back off and as soon as her friends left, I acted agile like I was a professional. That scares me Tig."

Tig examined her gazing out into the woods behind her home and he could understand where she was coming from. "Your first time and you didn't second guess a thing, Daisy you might have been cut out for something other than being a designer. How did you feel after the job was completed?"

"It was exhilarating, I can't even put it into words. The indescribable sex Happy and I had after dumping the body was full of passion and letting go of my picture perfect lifestyle and having this twisted unbelievable other side. It made me want to do it again, but shortly after my parents divorced and I moved away. Focused on school and dating good guys, ones that didn't attract women like mosquitoes and buckled down in school. I fantasize about doing it to people who cross me, you know, like Gemma?" They shared a laugh, as she went silent puffing away on her nicotine.

"We could use a woman like you in the club, you know to help out distracting men or taking out women if need be. Happy refuses to torture them, will only put a bullet in them so the death is quick and painless as possible."

Daisy smacked Tigs arm as she laughed. "I appreciate the offer Tig, but I think I'm going to pass on that. I've been trying so hard to be normal and I've been doing really good these last few years and it's bubbling to the surface once again."

"What the fuck is normal? Everyone has a different definition. Personally, I say live how you want to, give in to the desires you are craving, as fucking cheesy as it sounds you will never get a rewind button in life. Live in the present."

Daisy began to laugh uncontrollably as Tig looked at her perplexed. She forced herself to compose herself and she wiped the tears of laughter away from her eyes. "You know Tig, one of my contacts told me there is a job opening in New York for motivational life speakers. If you want, I can get you an interview. You would be very suitable for it with all your words of wisdom."

Tig shot her a glare and flicked his smoke off her balcony, deciding not to be nice and put it in the clear ash tray she had sitting on top of the black railing. She deserved it after that comment. "I'd never trade a second of what I do with my life, but can you say the same Daisy? You killed a whore for one sided flirting with Happy. He kills people who are bad people, not just going after someone's significant other. These people rape innocent women, are drug dealers, or are trying to harm the city of Charming. He does good Daisy, whether you see that or not. Think about it." He slapped her shoulder, not too hard before exiting her home and Daisy lit another one once again mulling over the conversation she just had with Tig Tragger.

"Happy, need a minute." Jax went into the chapel room and Happy followed him in there and Jax motioned for him to close the doors and Happy did before sitting down, focused and ready for whatever club business they needed to discuss privately. "You know the Niners have been going through Charming with their drugs and we found one of their sources. Need you to take care of it."

Happy nodded his head and Jax handed him a piece of paper with the location and Happy took a look at it, memorizing it before leaving. Happy loved to be able to take care of problems for the club and make Charming a safer town, to have another gang bringing trouble through was unacceptable and SOA made that clear from the beginning that if they got word of it, it was going to be handled.

Happy arrived at the destination and could hear loud music inside the home and muffled arguing. He went around back taking a quick peak through the windows to see the subject, Miguel, doing lines of cocaine in between yelling at some woman and striking her across the face. A little girl ran up to stand in front of her mother, wanting to protect her and without hesitation Miguel punched her too. That stupid and unforgivable move had Happy busting the back door open and Miguel eyes were wide as saucers, too high out of his mind to notice that Happy was even lurking around his place. Happy acted quickly and efficiently, punching him and throwing him over the table where he had mounds of coke that went flying up in the air. The guy started to laugh, in his state not thinking straight of his upcoming future, but he had been busy doing lines since the morning and taking his anger out of his family. Happy moved around the table to choke him, the images of the poor little girl getting struck in his head taking his killer side to another level. One thing SOA frowned upon was violence to women and children and this motherfucker had done both, on top of working with the Niners. His death was going to be the slowest and most excruciating that Happy could come up with, and his excitement about it was making his heart beat faster in anticipation for the fun he would have later. But he had to stay focused, and saw that Miguel had passed out as Happy stole a look over at the woman holding her little girl, both in fear of what was going to happen to them.

Happy stood up and pulled his cell out, acting on impulse. "Hey, ask Jax where I'm at and get the van here. We got a situation." He hung up without further explanation and looked back at the girls. "Listen, we are going to get you to our clubhouse, figure out how to get you two safe and away from all this okay? We don't hurt women, I promise you will be safe with us." He saw the fear in their eyes, not trusting him and he couldn't blame them given what he had seen a glimpse of what they have been going through. But he knew they would obey and for right now, he had to get Miguel tied up and ready for travel. He didn't want the women to witness any more violence so he used a needle that he carried as a backup to make sure would be unconscious until he was at the cabin.

Juice arrived with the van and the women got inside, having to sit in the back with the husband who was out cold. "Why are we taking them?" Juice didn't get any answers on the phone and was curious why Happy was giving the SOA more work.

"The fucker was beating both of them, got to get them somewhere safe. Not right to do nothing and have someone else murder them for being affiliated with Miguel. Take them back to the clubhouse, I'll follow you there."

Happy was pacing back and forth, the other guys were out on a run and he didn't know what to do. The women were both shaking and holding onto each other for dear life and he needed them to feel safe. He called a familiar number, hoping he could cash in a favor. "Hey, can you come over to the clubhouse? I have a woman and her daughter here who are scared and I need them to know we aren't going to hurt them. Can you help me?"

A little while later, Happy heard a car pull up and was relieved to see Daisy showed up. Gemma was MIA and he needed a woman to make them feel intact. None of the SOA guys really looked...well approachable. "Thanks for coming, can you get them to relax, we are looking for somewhere safe to move them to, but in the meantime they will be at the clubhouse."

"How did you get them?" Daisy almost didn't answer his call, but appeased she did when he mentioned the women, she immediately started gathering things for them wanting to do whatever she could, knowing if they were at the clubhouse it wasn't for a good reason.

"The husband was beating the wife and little girl, if I didn't move them out of there they would have a target on their head and be dead within a few days."

Daisy took the bag she had with her inside and saw the broken woman and little girl in each others arms and felt her heart break seeing the bruises on their faces. "Hello, I'm Daisy and I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry but you are in exceptional hands here. I brought things for you guys to get cleaned up and I'll work on getting you two settled into a room." Her soft and empathetic voice did the trick because she could see the two begin to loosen up. "I'll take you to the bathroom where you will have complete privacy to shower and dress. Follow me." She took them into one of the spare dorm rooms that had a bathroom attached to it and handed the woman the bag. "I have everything you need in there, toiletries, clothing, and a few things for your daughter to keep her occupied." She gave a genuine smile before exiting the bathroom to give them privacy and worked diligently on making sure the room was clean and fresh to her standards, brought a few candles in to cover the smell of sex that seemed to never go away.

Once the woman opened the door, she could smell the scent of vanilla filling the air and saw Daisy sitting on the bed. "Do the clothes fit okay?"

The woman tugged on her shirt, still a little nervous. "Yes, they are very beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, the guys are working on finding you a new place to live that will be completely safe. Until then, this room will be yours and I'll get working on making some food, I'm sure you two are getting hungry." Daisy was on a mission, and it felt good to help out someone in this situation, not that she would have wished for anything like this. She made them dinner and served it to them in their room, figuring they wanted privacy for the time being.

After cleaning up the kitchen, she noticed the little girl came out of the room and found Happy as he came back into the clubhouse, putting his phone back in his jeans. Daisy was curious and decided to listen in.

"What's going to happen to Daddy?"

Happy wasn't used to having conversations with kids and hoped he wouldn't fuck up and say the wrong thing. He always heard from Jax how kids repeat everything they hear and Happy never had a filter on him. "Your Daddy was a bad man, and he's going away forever for that."

"But he always comes back after he's bad." The little girl shifted her feet, looking up with tears in her eyes petrified of when Miguel would return.

Happy crouched down and touched her arm gingerly. "Little girl, I'm taking care of him. He won't be able to come back from where I put him. Don't ever worry again about him coming back for you two, you hear me?"

The little girl nodded her head, believing the words of the man who rescued them. "Thank you." She ran back to her room and Daisy watched Happy shake his head a moment before getting up and he saw her watching him.

"Thanks for your help Daisy, I'm sure you have other things to do, you can take off." Happy had already asked a lot of her today and she did her job, the women were comfortable at the clubhouse.

She came over to him, standing about a foot away from him as many thoughts were running through her head. "I didn't know you guys did...well admirable things. This was a very generous thing to do Happy." Daisy felt emotional after seeing him not only help these two but assuring the little girl they would never have to worry again.

"I never told you much about the club life...was afraid to." Daisy inched a little closer to him and held onto both of his hands, lacing her fingers through his. "We do anything we can to help others, especially if it's women or children." Happy was going to explain further, let her in on more of the club life but she reached up and kissed him, pressing her body against his torso. The sweet and loving affection Happy hadn't received from her since she found out about him being the Enforcer was back. Happy wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right in the middle of the clubhouse, but he had been craving and missing this, and there was something about the innocent yet sexual way they were pressed against one another and holding hands that he wanted to savor.

Unsuccessfully for Happy, that moment didn't last as long as he preferred due to the hollering of a few of the guys, returning home from the run and walking in to witness their sweet moment. "Shut the fuck up. Nice to see you bitches are back home." Happy grumbled, annoyed because he knew they were going to give him shit for it when Daisy wasn't around. It was rare when Happy showed his softer side and he had to get used to the ridicule from his brothers because they were going to see that more with Daisy being around.

The following day, Daisy was out picking up items for the two women when she noticed David Hale park his cop car next to hers. She put her bags into her trunk of her car before closing it and he was standing next to her car with a disappointed expression on his face.

"What do you want David?" Daisy was on a mission to finish her errands so she could return back to the clubhouse and felt a lecture from David approaching.

"Why are you being rude to me? Do you not remember me helping you through your shit? And your dating a SOA member, the worst one of them all. How the fuck do you sleep at night?"

"You don't even see all the good that the club does, you only focus on the bad David. Open your fucking eyes and you will see you are lucky to have them in your town, helping to keep the town secure. Nobody is perfect, not even you so get off your high horse. Yes you helped me and I appreciate that, what I don't appreciate is you babying me like I can't handle myself. I'm a grown woman and I don't need a babysitter. I have places to be." Daisy opened her car door and heard David laugh.

"They got to you...that's great, well I guess I'll be seeing you soon Daisy, probably in one of my jail cells. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Daisy decided to not respond to his comment and took off in her car. She used to think of the SOA like him, but after seeing Happy help out that family, it revealed much more to her, this wasn't just a club out for blood, they had hearts and would go out of their way to better someone's life. That was part of the Happy she remembered and it reignited her faith in their relationship. Although they had yet to have any time alone, with the chaos of church and Daisy helping out with the office work for the shop and making sure the women had everything they needed, being the best host she could be.

Arriving back at the clubhouse, Daisy was grabbing the last of the bags when she saw Gemma walk out of the office, looking disoriented. She had been gone for a few days and no one knew her whereabouts. "Gemma!"

Gemma eyes darted to her jeep and hopped in it, taking off before Daisy could talk to her. Something was odd and Gemma was more than likely hiding something. Daisy could only imagine what but for right now, she had to keep the club together. Once she had some more time, she would get some answers from Gemma.

AU: What do you think Gemma is hiding? Do you like Daisy starting to get involved with the club? What 'bout her and Tigs talks? See anything progressing there? :P


	18. Chapter 18

After spending the morning working in Gemma's office, Daisy had all the paperwork and parts ordered for the day. She had been spending the last few days actively helping out at Teller Morrow and no time on her career, and it surprisingly didn't bother her. Being around the guys and feeling a part of this family was appealing to her and to see Happy more she most definitely couldn't complain about.

However, one piece that was missing was Gemma and Daisy hadn't seen her since the day she took off in her jeep. Deciding enough was enough, she headed over to Gemma's house, finding the door was unlocked. After searching through the whole house and not finding her, she was about to leave but peeked out in the backyard and saw Gemma sitting at a table smoking a cigarette in one hand and holding a bottle of vodka in the other. Her hair was disheveled and makeup smeared, Daisy instantly knew something was seriously wrong for the Queen to not care about her appearance. Something rattled her and it was time for some answers.

Cautiously sitting down across from her, Gemma's eyes looked up at her with such sadness and sorrow. "Surprised you didn't follow me the other day."

"Was helping out the club, otherwise I would have. Gemma, tell me what happened. You aren't yourself and it's time to open up."

Tears sprung to Gemma's eyes recalling in her mind the reason for her shutting down. "I can't."

Daisy was used to seeing the Queen strong and fierce, this shaken and broken down version was frightening. All she wanted to do was find out how to help piece her back together. "You can tell me. Gemma, you are an unbelievably strong woman who needs to begin working this out, whatever it is. You can't let it take over you, the club needs you, your family needs you."

Gemma put her smoke out and took a drink from the bottle which was almost gone. All she had been doing was taking pills, smoking weed, and drinking to numb her pain and try to forget what she had been through. Talking it out was not something Gemma was good at. Setting the bottle on the table, she took in her fingernails that badly needed a manicure and sighed. "I was kidnapped to deliver a message to the guys, but I refuse to do that, let those bastards win after what they did to me." She felt a rush of pain wash through her body and grabbed another smoke and Daisy could see her hands shaking as she lit it.

"What did they do to you Gemma?" Daisys voice was softer now, although she could feel rage building up at her suspicions of what had went down. She could only hope she was wrong.

Watching the smoke blow into the air, Gemma flicked the white ash feeling that was the only thing she had control of right now. "They raped me, a couple guys. Don't want the SOA involved with color."

Daisy bit her lip, her initial thoughts were indeed correct. She was already thinking of how to fix it, unlike some women who would rather console and talk it out, Daisy wanted to help give Gemma some closure that she desperately needed. "Who was it?" She didn't know much about club business still, having been helping out mostly with the shop.

"The damn Nazi guy with the tattoo on his throat from the cigar shop. Fucker found it amuzing the whole time they were pounding the shit out of me. The sick and disturbing look on his face I'll never get out." Gemma fought back the tears that wanted nothing more than to appear. No way was she going to cry and give those sons of bitches the satisfaction.

"I'm gonna help you Gem. I promise. Right now I need you to give the bottle a break, get some food and shower. Sleep. If you can do that for me, I promise I'll have something for you to help move past this. Do we have a deal?"

Gemma nodded her head, wanting all this to vanish and her current treatment wasn't helping and curious of what Daisy could do won over. Daisy got up and hugged her gently before leaving, thinking of how to proceed.

Applying her pink lipstick and checking herself over, Daisy was satisfied with her appearance. She had to play this out perfectly in order to get the man to comply and not be in any way suspicious of her intentions. Walking in with confidence to the cigar shop, she noticed it was empty and started looking at all the cigars, her heels clicking with every step she took.

"Need help with anything?" The man gave a wide smile when Daisy turned to face him, with her modest white dress that hugged her body and went to just above her knees, paired with white stilettos she was a vision to stare at and admire.

She picked up a cigar in front of her, before looking at him. "Well, I'm looking for some cigars for my father. He has been a saint helping me through my breakup and I wanted to repay him. He only enjoys the finest ones and I was hoping to find something that would meet his expectations. Not to be rude." She giggled and covered her mouth and watched as the man with the tattoo on his neck came over to her.

"I completely understand, your father has a taste for the best cigars. Plenty of imitations and we have the best selection. How about I pick out a variety for him to try?" He wasn't being shy about the way he was undressing her with his eyes and it's exactly what she wanted.

"If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it." She twirled a piece of her hair, peering at the selections and biting her lip in concentration.

The man had a box and already set two cigars in it before raising his eyebrow at her. Part of her got a little nervous waiting for him to say something. "You said you recently went through a breakup. You holding up okay?"

'Perfect. This is almost too easy.' She thought to herself. "I'm getting through it with support of my family. I hate being alone and not having someone hold me though, I know it seems silly but that affection is like a drug to me."

Adding another couple cigars to the box the man seemed pleased with her response. "I don't think you will have any problems finding someone else, you're incredibly attractive."

Daisy took a few steps away from him, continuing to look at the merchandise as he willingly followed her. "Thank you, but a good man is hard to come by. I won't until I have a moment with a man where there is an intense connection, I'm rather picky with my men."

The man put the final few cigars in the container before Daisy went to open her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

The man was bothered by her hair which was blocking her face as she searched to find her wallet. Being his usual bold self, he pushed her hair back behind her ear as her eyes glanced up at him. "These are on the house."

"Too bad a handsome man like you is probably taken. I would invite you over for dinner sometime." She gave him the best flirtatious smile she could muster, considering how much hidden rage she had hidden in herself to complete this task.

"I'm not, actually I was about to close up, how about tonight?" He wasn't going to give up a chance with this woman, she was classic and would fit perfectly with his gang and their goals. A woman like this he could show proudly on his arm was the last thing he had been looking for, but every woman he saw there was always something that he didn't like...until now.

"Sure, I can drive if you want. Is that okay?" She touched his arm and saw the hungry look in his eyes, when that should have scared her it only excited her further. Danger was her secret drug that she craved.

"Let me lock this place up and we can go." Daisy patiently waited while he did so and walked out with her, carrying her purchase in his hands.

The whole ride to her place was her playing up this innocent delicate woman that she knew this guy would like, but when they arrived at her place she decided to turn the tables.

"I don't want to sound too forward, but is there something here?" She motioned between to two of them.

"Yes, I'm so glad you see it too." He went to kiss her and she backed up with a grin on her face.

"I don't kiss...right away." She pushed him down in a chair. "Stay." She saw his eyes were locked on hers as she grabbed something out of a drawer. "I've been hurt before and this time, I'm the one in control." She came over with zip ties and the man went to get up, not liking this idea. She saw she was losing his trust and had to do something. She sat down on him and put her lips to his ear. "Be a good boy and you will get rewarded." She could feel him hardening underneath her as she grabbed his face to gaze into his eyes. "You going to be good and obey me?"

She had him eating right out of her hand, being a man he was now thinking with his penis instead of his brain. All he could think of was having her and for some reason having her being dominate was turning him on. "Yes, don't waste any time. Lets begin."

She zip tied him a few times for his hands and feet and until she found he was completely secure, she sat down in his lap again. "Now I'm going to slip into something...a bit more comfortable while you wait here." She traced a nail down his face all the way to his belt loop before getting up and hearing him groan.

Shutting her door behind her she called Gemma and told her to come over immediately. She had time to kill and decided to continue with the game and put on white lace bra with matching panties and a thin white robe. Putting her stilettos back on she smiled, her heart racing with excitement as she came back out.

Only that excitement turned to worry when she saw Happy walk in the door, luckily the man couldn't see him and Daisy grabbed duck tape and put it over his mouth before walking over to Happy.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Walking in on his girlfriend and an arch rival who had already tried threatening and killing their club was not something Happy was anticipating.

"I had to lure him here, for Gemma. They raped her Happy, I couldn't let them get away with it."

"And you had to dress like this to do it?" He opened her robe and glared intently at her. Seeing her dress sexy for another man was pissing him off even more.

"It was part of my plan, don't be an ass." She swatted his hand away, but Happy grabbed her and yanked her against his body.

"Don't you fucking tell me shit Daisy. You don't dress like this for anyone but me dammit." He slapped her ass hard and she yelped in pain and he did it two more times to prove his point. "We aren't done with this discussion." He warned her, before seeing Gemma at the door, and letting her in.

Happy took Daisy into the bedroom after Gemma insisted on being left alone to get her revenge. "You want to act like a little slut, I'm going to treat you like one." Happy ripped her panties off and pushed her face down on the bed with her legs hanging off them. He propped her ass up and got out his throbbing member, mad at her actions but at the same time needing to show her who she belonged to. This was a lesson she was going to learn the hard way. Slamming his dick inside her, he got more irate realizing she was wet and wondered if luring the guy here had any part in it. He started thrusting harder not wanting her to get wet because of another man and gripped her hips punishingly.

"You like this, you dirty girl." The Killer was losing control, punishing her with every thrust and seeing her gripping the sheets to hold on. He had fucked her hard in the past, but this time he had a point to get across and he didn't think she got it yet. He twisted her nipples in his hands as she flinched in pain and grabbing her hair pulled her up. "This is me going easy on you bitch, wouldn't want to fuck up a second time because this will look like nothing compared to what I'd do to you."

Daisys head was hurting from Happy gripping her hair and with his endowed cock sliding in and out of her at rapid speeds and the bruising holds he had on her body she knew she fucked up big time with him. They had engaged in dirty talk, but she got the feeling when he was saying it now, it was different. She hurt him today and was going to pay even after he finished.

His hand let go of her hair to stroke her clit and she moaned. Happy bit down on shoulder and continued biting her back as he worked her clit over. He wasn't going to let her come, not after what she did. "Happy...stop it!" She finally got words out as the biting force was getting worse and he immediately stopped, he wanted to hurt her during the sex, but not to an extreme. He knew she would speak up when it was hitting that point, just like he would when she was rough on him.

He felt himself getting close and increased the speed of fucking her and pushed her back down on the bed. He groaned as he pumped his sperm inside her, the painful sex made it oddly hot for him. He slapped her ass when he was done and went into the bathroom to clean himself up and take a few deep breaths. He heard her start to cry and came rushing out of the bathroom to sit next to her in bed.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to help...Gemma...she was...broken. I didn't think it over...I just acted...I'm soo sorry Happy."

Happy hated himself for his next reaction as he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her head. Seeing Daisy cry physically and mentally hurt him, it was something he couldn't endure. His brain wanted to stay mad at her for longer and make her pay for making this bad decision but he just couldn't. "I know baby...are you okay?" He was gently running his hands over her body and she nodded her head as he picked her up and took her into the shower.

Happy soothingly took his time to wash Daisys body, leaving soft kisses anywhere he could. It was an odd routine they had whenever they had this kind of sex, they were extremely gentle with each other afterwards.

After the shower, Happy wrapped Daisy in a towel and rubbed down her body to get her warm as she wrapped a towel around his waist. "Daisy, you can't do any club stuff without running it by me, something this extreme, baby you scared me." Happy nuzzled his head into her shoulder. He knew she was trying to help, but this scenario could have played out a million different ways, and now knowing what they did to Gemma and she had no fear taking them on took Happys worry for Daisy to whole different level.

"Okay." She was calm already, even though Gemma was outside the room doing who knows what to the rapist. It should have scared her, or at the very least have her on edge, but it didn't.

"Baby, I mean it. I'm freaking out about this, you showed no fear at all. You took this man to your home. Daisy..." Happy sighed, picturing parts of what he knew had transpired.

"I said okay Happy. I need to go check on Gemma." Daisy moved past him to throw on some clothes and see if Gemma needed any help while Happy leaned his head against the wall, wondering what he had unleashed inside his woman.

AU: What did you think about how Daisy reacted? Like her bad side? How about Happys reaction to it all? Love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, I hope it wasn't too dark for you guys. :)


End file.
